Dicotomía
by Psicggg
Summary: Una visión sobre los hechos ocurridos en el transcurso de la Séptima y Octava Temporada.
1. Perspectivas

TÍTULO: Dicotomía (Parte I: Perspectivas)

VIERNES 21 DE ENERO DE 2000

20:47 HRS.

GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON D.C.

Siempre consideré de niño, que los días de invierno eran los mejores; las sobras de pavo o jamón de las cenas de Navidad y Año Nuevo eran mucho más deliciosas recalentadas servidos en sándwiches; a mamá le daba por hornear todo tipo de postres y galletas recubiertas de caramelo o chocolate; estar acurrucado frente a la chimenea viendo la T.V. envuelto en un cobertor de lana mientras bebía una taza humeante de cocoa con malvaviscos; y si el clima era magnánimo en Martha's Vineyard, hacer angelitos de nieve junto a Samantha en el centro del jardín. Podría decir que me gustaba mucho pasar el rato jugando por horas en la nieve, creando fieras batallas con bolas heladas contra mi infatigable hermana, hasta que los dedos se amorataran por el frío. Eran tiempos divertidos, tiempos inocentes… buenos tiempos. Antes de que se la llevaran, antes de que mis padres no se soportaran más debido al veneno que se guardaban por todo lo que estaba podrido debajo de la fachada de su matrimonio "feliz", conduciéndolos a la separación para finalmente divorciarse. Mucho antes de decidir irme a Inglaterra huyendo de ellos y no por los beneficios que la educación de Oxford me brindaría.

Después de esos días no volví a jugar con la nieve, y no es que considere un juego perseguir lo que parece todavía un adolescente por los callejones de Georgetown, en una noche en la que ha caído casi 35 centímetros de nieve densa por toda el área del Capitolio; logrando que sea toda una hazaña mantener la estabilidad mientras corro. Pero esto ha evocado mis mejores recuerdos invernales durante la infancia. No tendría que hacer esto, pero no. Yo, Fox William Mulder alias "El Siniestro", Agente Especial del F.B.I., prodigio de crímenes violentos, investigador consumado de fenómenos paranormales, quien lucha todos los días para desenmascarar la gran conspiración en contra de la humanidad por hombres corruptos al interior del gobierno; tenía que tratar de arrestar a un chico que robo en la tienda del Señor Wu, donde pretendía comprar leche, jugo de naranja y una botella de vino de mesa. Y como miembro activo de las fuerzas de la Ley, tengo la responsabilidad, corrijo: el deber de arrestarlo. Pero honestamente no es un delito federal y mi vida sería mucho más sencilla si simplemente llamará al 911, aunque dudo seriamente que los come-rosquillas se quieran apartar de la calefacción de sus autos o de la estación policiaca, solo por un robo a tienda y sin armas de fuego implicadas. Además las calles están intransitables por la nevada como para que las patrullas lleguen a tiempo. Considerando que el Señor y la Señora Wu siempre han sido muy amables con Scully, mi compañera, e incluso conmigo, las veces que la he acompañado a su tienda por comestibles, me sentí con la obligación moral de hacer el intento. Eso fue hace casi media hora. Las condiciones no son las óptimas para correr, no traigo precisamente el calzado idóneo; vengo cansado de un largo viaje por carretera debido a las condiciones del clima, después de investigar un caso que involucraba a chicos super veloces. Irónicamente los poderes de esos muchachos me serían de utilidad para terminar lo más rápido posible con esto. Pero lo que empezó como un acto de civilidad y buena voluntad ahora es cosa de orgullo. El muy desgraciado ladronzuelo, la última vez que volteo a verme tuvo el descaro de lanzarme una mueca de burla al ver que casi me resbalo. Ahora no me rendiré hasta atraparlo.

Sin embargo quiero terminar lo más pronto posible. Cualquier otro día disfrutaría de la cacería tomándome el tiempo para cercarlo, pero tuvo que pasar justo ahora que me están esperando para cenar. Lo que es más importante la cena la está preparando Scully; nada de pizzas o comida china, todo lo está preparando con sus propias manos y se siente maravilloso. Scully y yo por fin estamos juntos, y no me refiero a que seamos compañeros agentes, hemos empezado una relación. Tuvieron que pasar ocho años de indirectas, insinuaciones, fisgonear su mente y una petición de donación de esperma, para darnos cuenta lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando después de que acepte ser el padre de su hijo, y lo admito, sin ser un gran ejemplo de ética, aproveche los poderes telepáticos que obtuve hace un tiempo para hurgar en sus pensamientos, descubriendo lo que siente por mí en verdad. Esto me dio el valor para tomar la iniciativa, dejando por fin a un lado mis sentimientos de culpa por todo lo que a ella le ha pasado, ocasionando que le dijera que es mi piedra fundamental, además de darle un tierno beso al inicio de este Año. Los muros fueron cayendo dejando atrás nuestros temores y afrontamos la verdad: Nos amamos y me he esforzado para que estemos juntos. Principalmente porque si todo sale como espero, podremos formar una familia. Ella se lo merece más que nadie. Pero, las políticas laborales del F.B.I. no ayudan mucho para mantener una relación sentimental con tu compañera. Si llegan a enterarse nos separan y no estoy dispuesto a que eso suceda.

Es increíble que piense en todo esto mientras persigo al chico, además de mi natural hiperactividad mental parece que entre las secuelas de la intervención quirúrgica para quitarme los poderes telepáticos, mis procesos de pensamiento son más rápido de lo normal; además de ligeras jaquecas y un pequeño zumbido que noto cuando estoy muy relajado. Sé que la base de toda relación es la honestidad, pero no quiero que la señorita "Soy-doctora-en-medicina-y-siempre-tengo-la-razón" me mande a hacer un sinnúmero de exámenes médicos que no me permitan estar más tiempo cerca de ella. Ya tengo suficiente con dormir separados los días de trabajo o cuando tenemos un caso. Decidimos, aunque no estuve muy de acuerdo, que solo los fines de semana lo pasaríamos juntos, de preferencia fuera de la ciudad para pasar incognitos, aunque claro, no es que pasemos mucho tiempo fuera del cuarto de hotel –je je je.

Parece que se le está acabando donde correr a mi contrincante, aunque parecía buena idea para él tratar de perderme por los callejones, no contaba con que me mantengo en buena condición a pesar de la nieve. Acaba de dar vuelta en un callejón que sé muy bien no tiene salida. Busco mi SIG-Sauer pero me percato para mi mala suerte que no la traigo. ¡Mierda! deje mi arma junto con mi identificación en casa de Scully. Fue porque no podía esperar más, me he vuelto adicto a ella, a sus besos, a su piel, a su cuerpo junto al mío –concéntrate Mulder –en cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento la lleve a su sofá a punta de besos y caricias –¡para ya!– Scully tampoco necesita mucho para "prenderse" le fascina estar "por encima de la situación", rápidamente se poso a horcajadas encima mío ocasionando que me encajara el arma en el riñón. Para nuestro disgusto y en un momento de piedad, se levantó permitiendo que sacara el arma y mi identificación para depositarlas en la mesita de la sala; fue cuando ella se dirigió al refrigerador y me pidió de favor buscara leche y jugo para el desayuno de mañana.

El chico no ha de superar la veintena de años, complexión delgada no más de 1.75 de estatura, tez blanca y cabello rizado, no aparenta ser del tipo pandillero, pero nunca se sabe.

–¡Fin del camino! –trato de sonar autoritario, ya lo tengo cerca. –¡Te propongo un trato! –se gira hacia mí permitiéndome mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –¡Entrégame el dinero y te dejare ir!

–¡Y te quedas con todo!, ¿no es así? –grita de manera altanera

Sinceramente lo que menos quiero es complicarme la existencia. Arrestarlo significará pasar toda la noche declarando en la estación de policía, tomando en cuenta que no tengo como identificarme, será cuento de nunca acabar. Me acerco muy lento hacia él, retrocede para refugiarse en la pared. Es un callejón apenas iluminado por las luces de la calle y en el rincón de la pared que está a su espalda hay varios botes metálicos para la basura.

–¡Escucha! –tomo mi celular para mostrárselo, estoy a menos de dos metros de él –. Dame el dinero o hablare a la policía, tú decides –entorno los ojos, estoy seguro que miedo no es exactamente es lo que está sintiendo.

Como un rayo se dirige hacia los botes de basura toma una tapa, la arroja con fuerza, logra golpearme las manos, provocando que suelte el celular. Al tomarme por sorpresa se abalanza hacia mí golpeando mi abdomen con su rodilla derecha –pufffff –, me empuja hacia la pared que me golpea la frente, pero logro ver como pisa con su bota industrial mi celular. ¡Desgraciado ahora si se te hizo! Se va corriendo por donde entro en este callejón, dejándome atrás. He quedado muy mareado, me está costando recuperarme. Oigo el chirriar de una sirena, parece que los come-rosquillas serán lo que se cubrirán de gloria esta noche.

–¡Policía! ¡Deténganse! –je je hasta aquí llegaste chico–. ¡Los dos! –uh uh, Scully me va a matar.

21:53 HRS.

CARRETERA 53, 3170 OESTE, DEPARTAMENTO 35

GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON D.C.

RESIDENCIA DE DANA SCULLY

–¡Demonios Mulder!

Es la sexta maldición que profiero en toda la noche. ¿Cuánto puedes tardar en comprar leche y jugo? ¿No creo que hayas ido a un establo para ordeñar a las vacas? o ¿solo que hayas querido ir hasta Florida por naranjas realmente frescas para tu jugo de la mañana? Entiendo perfectamente que hayas querido ir a pie a la tienda del Señor Wu, aun cuando hay que recorrer cuatro calles, a pesar de la nevada que está cayendo. Me di cuenta que tenias bastante energía, la efusividad que mostraste al llegar a casa así me lo índico; por lo que no me extrañó que me dijeras tu intención de estirar las piernas mientras hacia la cena; totalmente comprensible ya que estuviste manejando por casi siete horas desde Pittsfield, y mucho se debió al tráfico de los viernes y al mal tiempo. Por eso durante el trayecto se me ocurrió que lo mejor era quedarnos en mi casa este fin de semana, te lo comente y que prepararía lasagna para cenar esta noche. Cuando lo mencioné un brilló en tus ojos apareció junto a esa sonrisa que usas para convencerme en acompañarte a una de tus búsquedas. Estoy muy consciente de que esta nueva etapa de nuestra relación te tiene diferente, tal vez feliz. Por mi parte no dejo de pensar en lo obvia que debí verme el día en que te pedí participar en el proceso de inseminación. Por lo regular me ponía tensa como cuerda de violín, tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos por ti cuando estaba a tu lado. Tuvo que haber una clase de bateo para darme cuenta que podía estar contigo en un momento íntimo sin necesidad de levantar mis muros. De por si ese mismo día temprano por la mañana, mientras nos retábamos con clichés, te sonreía seductoramente buscando que tomaras la iniciativa. Después de esa noche en el campo de beisbol, solo un par de días después pude armarme con el valor necesario para pedirte que me ayudaras a concebir un bebé. No existía otro en la lista de opciones, solo podías ser tú de entre cinco mil millones.

Dejo de mirar por la ventana esperando que aparezca Mulder y me desplazo al comedor observando la cena que ya está en la mesa, preparé lasagna de pollo con una ensalada verde, todo está listo, –¡¿dónde estás?! –. Reconozco que no es habitual que entre a la cocina para elaborar comida con tanta dedicación; he cenado tantas veces sola que es toda una costumbre prepararme tan solo algo ligero. Tampoco es la primera vez que cocino para Mulder, por lo que no creo que este huyendo de mi comida o al menos espero que no solo sea por eso. Este es el tercer fin de semana que lo pasaremos juntos, pero será la primera vez que pasemos los dos días en mi casa. ¿Qué pasa Mulder? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? ¿Fue demasiado pronto? Todavía recuerdo tus palabras cuando me diste tu respuesta sobre la donación de esperma: " _no quisiera que esto se interpusiera entre nosotros_ ". En ese momento pensé que los Expedientes estaban en tu prioridad, que esto impediría el trabajo y que para ti, solo era la compañera que te ayuda a encontrar La Verdad, y que a tus ojos, no era la indicada para pedirte que fueras padre para su hijo, así que cuando dijiste " _Mi respuesta es ¡Sí!_ ", llenaste mi corazón de una alegría abrumadora. Te he amado tanto tiempo en silencio, ese día te lo quería decir, pero mis temores lo impidieron pensando que solo accedías a mi petición por nuestra amistad. Pero después, durante el proceso de exámenes con el Doctor Parenti fuiste muy considerado, esa actitud me confundía más. Todavía falta que empiece el proceso de inseminación y eso significará que será tangible mi sueño de ser Madre. ¿Acaso te está dando miedo asumir esta responsabilidad Mulder?

–¡Ya basta! –debo de alejar esos pensamientos que solo reflejan mis inseguridades. En ocho años él ha estado ahí para apoyarme. Excepto por aquella vez que te dije que Diana, la Agente Fowley –que en paz descanse o eso espero –no estaba jugando limpio y te estaba engañando. No solo no me creíste, me descalificaste y me sentí ridiculizada; por esa razón ni por equivocación seguí tu jueguito en las Cataratas de Arcadia. Pero eso ha quedado atrás, después de que te encontré en ese laboratorio, al que el Fumador Spender te llevó, note enseguida un cambio; me mirabas diferente, como si supieras lo que sentía por ti. Tus comentarios ya no me parecían simples indirectas y cuando me besaste en Año Nuevo, estaba segura que fue una prueba para seguir avanzando hacia algo más. Quizá fue el beso tierno, o quizá el saberte herido por esas criaturas –me niego a llamarlas _zombies_ –, decidí no llevarte a tu departamento, y te traje al mío. No era una noche para pasarlo solos. Estuvimos platicando hasta quedarnos dormidos en el sofá. Recordar todo esto no disminuye mi ansiedad, mantén la calma Dana. Le marco de nuevo a su celular y otra vez el mensaje: – _El número que usted marco, no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, le pedimos llamar más tarde"_.

–¡Demonios Mulder! –

Odio cuando me haces pasar por esto, la incertidumbre de no saber donde estas. Aunque siendo sincera ya tiene un tiempo que Mulder no hace uno de sus actos acostumbrados de desaparición, De hecho busca la manera de convencerme para que lo acompañe a sus correrías en busca de aliens o monstruos. Es preferible, así puedo estar al pendiente de que no se meta en problemas. Por lo menos ya no tengo que recibir llamadas a altas horas de la madrugada, aunque eso no signifique que descanse más. En los días en que dormimos juntos, sabe muy bien cómo mantener su interés en actividades mucho más placenteras que estar revisando expedientes, pero quedo extenuada, lo bueno de estar solo los fines de semana es que tengo cinco días para recuperarme de las noches sin dormir por todo lo que Mulder es capaz de hacer, aunque es una tortura ya que quisiera estar junto a él siempre. No sé por qué tengo tantas dudas sobre lo que siente por mí.

No puedo evitar recordar todo lo que conllevo a la primera noche que hicimos el amor. Despertamos muy tarde, después de quedarnos dormidos en el sofá, ni supe cómo fue que termine acurrucada a ti. Te quitaste el cabestrillo que te pusieron en el hospital por qué no lo soportabas, pensé que te había hecho daño, insistí en llevarte al hospital de nuevo; dijiste que no, pero que si saliéramos a buscar algo de comer. Al ser el primer día del año no pensé que algún restaurante estuviera abierto, pero encontramos un pequeño comedor de veinticuatro horas. Durante todo el tiempo, sonreías, y tus ojos de color indefinido estuvieron atentos a mí en todo momento. Hablamos de trivialidades, vi un Mulder que pocas veces he visto, dulce, que sabe escuchar, pero también se da a entender. Mi corazón casi se detiene cuando dijiste que querías ir a tu departamento cuando terminamos de comer, pensé que a lo mejor me invitarías a subir. No lo hiciste. Lo que menos quería era dejarte. Todos los años de soledad me golpearon de manera súbita en el auto al verte entrar al edificio. Fue un millón de veces peor al estar sola en casa. Vi la contestadora escuche el mensaje de felicitación de mi Madre que paso el fin de año en San Diego, a su voz se unió la de Bill, Tara, y el pequeño Matthew para desearme un Feliz Año. Incluso recibí una llamada de Charlie que como siempre le toco estar en servicio en alta mar. Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas reflejaban el hondo y profundo vacio en el que se sentía mi alma. Sin saber que hacer me metí a la cama, ni siquiera me cambie. Con la luz de la lámpara prendida veía el teléfono, esperando desesperada tu llamada. Nunca llegó. El siguiente día no fue mejor, siendo domingo pude alistarme para ir a Misa del Padre McCue, carecía de significado, simplemente mi cuerpo se sentía pesado por todo el sentimiento de abatimiento ¿y todo por qué? porque no estabas a mi lado. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, tanto como el aire que respiro. Los muros que construimos a nuestro alrededor estaban ahí sí, pero sabía que estaban cuarteados. Habías accedido al proceso de inseminación y a partir de ese momento cada vez pasábamos más tiempo juntos, y no solo haciendo nuestro trabajo; cada sonrisa tuya derretía mi corazón; cada toque tuyo me encendía ¿qué estaba esperando? Entendí que nada me impedía llamarte, ¡te había pedido ser el padre de mi hijo!, ¿por qué no podía decirte que estuvieras conmigo? Tome el teléfono, marque tu número llena de convicción y esperanza. Sin embargo mi corazón prácticamente se me sale cuando, sin que hubiese dicho una palabra, dijiste –Hola Scully –, yo solo atine a decir –¡Te Necesito! –, un silencio como abismo se poso entre los dos, estaba a punto de colgar cuando con marcado alivio pronunciaste: –¡Porque tardaste tanto! –, un ráfaga de calidez recorrió todo mi cuerpo, entonces me vi ante la perspectiva de no estar sola nunca más.

No sé cómo pero en menos de 30 minutos él estaba en casa, ni si quiera tocó a la puerta, abrió con su llave, estaba sentada en la sala, al verlo de pie en el umbral se detuvo como esperando mi aprobación. Me levante para extenderle mis brazos, corrió hacia mí, me rodeo completamente con su abrazo; me besó reflejando su hambre por mis labios; de lejos quedo ese tierno primer beso de hace unas horas. Mordí ese labio inferior marcando posesión de él, mientras que su lengua buscaba entrar en mi boca para encontrarse con la mía; mis manos le revolvieron su cabello; las suyas buscaron por debajo de mi blusa para recorrer toda mi espalda, quemándome por dentro al contacto con su piel; sentía su palpitante virilidad presionando mi vientre. Con un gran esfuerzo me separe de él para verle a los ojos, tenía que hacerlo, encontrar en su mirada la confirmación de lo que siente por mí; sin embargo me ofreció otro tipo de prueba: dijo en un susurro, cargado de erotismo: ¡Te Amo! Provocó que mis piernas se volvieran de gelatina, pero sentí su fortaleza sostenerme para no caer, por lo que tomándolo de la mano lo lleve a la recamara para consumar la gran pasión que por ocho años fue creciendo hasta llegar aquí. Él fue todo lo que esperaba y más, cada fantasía que tuve en mis noches solitarias, no me prepararon para toda lo apasionado que puede ser Fox Mulder. Con cada caricia y beso, que me brindaba me iba demostrando que yo también le soy indispensable. Me hizo suya y yo me entregue por completo a él –¡Dios!

Realmente no nos hemos puesto a hablar de lo que vendrá después, solo disfrutamos cada momento, día a día, sin mirar al ayer, sin recriminarnos por todo el tiempo perdido; ni tampoco nos hemos preocupado por el mañana. Tengo miedo; ¿hasta dónde llegaremos?; además de todo lo nos rodea, los riesgos que afrontamos en nuestro trabajo, el cual es su cruzada y que nunca le pediría abandonarla, ya que es lo más importante para él: encontrar a Samantha. Como compañeros en el F.B.I. las normas impedirían formar una familia, y no sé si este lista. Quiero ser madre, es una de las cosas que más anhelo en este momento, pero he tenido muy malas experiencias en mi vida sentimental y aunque Mulder es totalmente distinto a todo lo que he vivido, no sé si podremos estar juntos... no sé si eso es lo que él quiere, y esto que está pasando en este mismo instante puede ser una señal; que esta repentina desaparición signifique algo. Miro su arma e identificación, las dejo aquí, pero tengo como media hora hablándole y no contesta. No me preocupe antes porque todavía estaba cocinando pero ya es muy tarde. – ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?¡ –preocupación y enfado se mezclan, pero en este momento está ganando el enfado por sentirme ridícula por haber actuado tan solo como un ama de casa que espera a su marido, y sin idea si vendrá o no. Si ahora te disparara no tendría ningún cargo de conciencia. ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si algo malo le paso? ¿Estará herido? ¿Lo habrá capturado de nuevo el maldito Fumador? y yo proyectando todos mis temores. Me cambiare de ropa más apropiada para este clima. Iré a buscarlo.

Me calzo las botas para el invierno y tomo mi abrigo cuando escucho la puerta, alguien está tocando ¿quién podrá ser?, él trae llaves. Abro la puerta y quedo totalmente confundida con lo que tengo frente a mí.

23:26 HRS.

CARRETERA 53, 3170 OESTE, DEPARTAMENTO 35

GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON D.C.

RESIDENCIA DE DANA SCULLY

Dana Scully está mirando con ojos incrédulos a las tres personas que tiene frente a ella del otro lado del umbral, en la entrada de su departamento.

–Buenas noches, ¿Es usted la Doctora Dana Scully? –dijo en tono solemne pero sin llegar a ser frío, el oficial de policía de origen asiático –Soy el Oficial James Wong y mi compañero es el Oficial Glen Morgan – Scully asintió, pero no pudo evitar levantar las ceja hasta el infinito al escuchar al oficial, clavando su mirada en Fox Mulder. Se encontraba en mal estado, las manos se le veían raspadas, sujetaba lo que al parecer era una bolsa de hielo sobre su ceja derecha, mientras que el otro oficial, un joven de apariencia bisoña, sujetaba a Mulder del brazo izquierdo dando el mensaje de que estaba siendo custodiado y a la vez ayudándolo a sostenerse. Mulder respondió a la inquisidora mirada de Scully con ojos suplicantes, a manera de disculpa.

–Buenas noches Oficial, sí, soy la Doctora Scully, en que puedo ayudarlos –trato de parecer cordial al hablar, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ¿en qué demonios se había involucrado Mulder esta vez?

–Disculpe, ¿podría por favor identificar al señor que nos acompaña? –cuestiono el oficial Wong.

–Es el Agente Especial Fox Mulder del F.B.I. –los oficiales relajaron el semblante, Scully empezaba a entender de qué se trataba y fue por la identificación de Mulder que se encontraba en la mesita de la sala, regresando inmediatamente con ellos, para entregársela al Oficial Wong –¿Qué sucedió oficial? –preguntó con marcada ansiedad.

Wong la tomo para verificar los datos y no pudo evitar contrastar la foto de la identificación con el maltrecho agente a su lado. –Hubo un asalto en la tienda del Señor Henri Wu ubicada en la esquina de las calles Oeste y Manners –comenzó a detallar el oficial –el Agente Mulder que se encontraba ahí para comprar quiso detener al asaltante, persiguiéndole por los callejones –. Mulder bajo la mirada sintiendo el escrutinio de Scully. –Recibimos la llamada de la despachadora justamente cuando pasábamos y los detuvimos a él y al sospechoso mientras peleaban –. Ella no podía reprimir la angustia que se le atoraba en el pecho ante la idea de que en verdad le hubiese ocurrido algo más grave que solo los pequeños raspones que a Mulder se le veían. –Sin embargo el sospechoso dijo que estaban peleando por el botín, implicando que el también participo en el asalto, el Señor Mulder trato de desmentirlo y nos dijo quien es, pero sin su identificación no le creímos, por lo que fuimos al establecimiento para aclararlo con el Señor Wu –. Mulder curvo ligeramente los labios, de verdad que corrió con suerte, parece que si había logrado convencer a la pareja de patrulleros, ya que el procedimiento estándar hubiera consistido en llevarlos a la estación para hacer las aclaraciones pertinentes. –En cuanto llegamos otra patrulla estaba en el lugar de los hechos y el Señor Wu nos dijo que el Agente es un cliente regular junto con su esposa, ¿qué supongo es usted?, y que tienen su residencia en este barrio –. Scully abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario; buscaba en su mente las veces que había ido a la tienda, en particular cuando iba con Mulder; nunca hicieron algo que pudiera a llegar a interpretarse de que ellos fueran un matrimonio, o los Señores Wu hicieran un comentario al respecto, simplemente eran muy cordiales cada vez que visitaba la tienda ya sea sola o acompañada. Mulder a su vez tenía su inexpresivo rostro, signo inequívoco que estaba entrando en pánico. Temió la reacción de Scully, ya que no era un tema que se hubiese planteado, en las últimas semanas de hecho siempre creyó que ella lo evitaba. Scully no pudo evitar notar el gesto de él, comenzó a sentir algo de decepción ante la reacción de Mulder, "no me ves como tu esposa" fue la la idea que se apoderó de su mente, aunque pareciera que el resto del mundo si lo hacía ya que no era la primera vez que alguien lo comentaba.

El Oficial Wong le entregó la identificación a Mulder, e inclino su cabeza a manera de disculpa; por su parte el Oficial Morgan se relajo un poco pero seguía ayudando a Mulder a sostenerse, situación que no pasaba desapercibida para Scully, que ni por un momento se había calmado, al contrario independientemente de lo que acababa de escuchar, notaba que Mulder no estaba bien.

–Este –, dudo en continuar Wong, –ya que nos aclaro la situación el Señor Wu… sucedió que su esposo… tuvo un ligero desvanecimiento –, noto lo alarmada que se puso la pequeña mujer pelirroja, así que aclaro rápidamente –, pero no perdió la conciencia –. Todas las alarmas internas de Scully sonaron, por esa razón sabía que algo no andaba bien, definitivamente no era usual que la policía se tomara la molestia de dejarlo en casa. Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, para que Mulder fuese llevado al sofá y se recostara en el.

–Como se golpeo la cabeza en el altercado con el detenido, lo íbamos a llevar al hospital, mientras nuestros compañeros se llevaron al asaltante a la estación –dijo Wong. Un golpe en la cabeza, pudiera traer como consecuencia muchas cosas, pensó Scully, habían pasado varios meses de su intervención, hasta donde sabía él estaba bien, no había dado señales de algún problema, aparentemente, –él insistió en que no; mencionó su nombre, que es médico y que usted se encargaría; que lo trajéramos con usted, pero no le entendíamos muy bien su dirección en ese momento, el Señor Wu nos comento que le ha mandado comestible con el mandadero en algunas ocasiones, y nos dio la dirección.

–De verdad oficiales, les agradezco mucho que lo hayan traído –dijo Scully después de acomodar unas almohadas para que Mulder estuviera más cómodo –, lo valorare y de ser necesario lo llevare al hospital –. Encaminó a los oficiales a la puerta y nuevamente les agradeció.

Una vez que Scully cerró la puerta, Mulder temió lo peor, estaba demasiado seria. Desde el sofá buscaba su mirada, realmente le dolía la cabeza, así que ni siquiera intento ponerse de pie, pero ella no lo volteo a ver, fue directamente al baño. Mulder no podía más que lamentarse, se sentía responsable de haber arruinado la velada, además de haber revelado demasiado con el tendero y los policías. Entendía que Scully no quería que nadie supiera de su relación, pues insistía en no quedarse en ninguno de los departamentos de cualquiera de los dos los fines de semana, por lo que supuso que no le agrado lo consideraran su marido.

Scully busco el botiquín en su baño, ya una vez que lo tuvo quedo frente al espejo; su rostro se descompuso, muchas emociones la embargaban. Alivio por supuesto, al saber que las razones de su tardanza no eran sobre las que estaba pensando unos momentos antes de que lo trajeran. Había miedo, temor a perderlo, Mulder nuevamente dando muestras de su impulsividad; eso provocaba paralelamente su enojo con él y también para con ella misma, principalmente porque no tenía control de sus sentimientos respecto a todo lo que vivía con Mulder a nivel personal. Verlo arriesgarse no es algo por lo que desee vivir todos los días. Ella se enamoro de este terco rebelde e impulsivo hombre, pero una cosa era fantasear con él y otra vivir con la constante aflicción de que un día simplemente no regresaría. Muchas veces vio esa misma mirada en los ojos de su madre, y la incertidumbre que significaba saber si su padre regresaría de sus misiones en la Armada. Dudas, malditas dudas respecto a su futuro como pareja, pues Mulder parecía que no estaba muy conforme con que otros hallan supuesto que era su esposa.

Scully limpio aquel esbozo de lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por su rostro, asumió la máscara de la eficiente Doctora Scully, y fue a revisar los raspones de Mulder. Él la vio salir del baño, el conocía bien ese gesto, era el que ella mostraba cuando estaba absolutamente concentrada en un caso, por lo que sabía perfectamente que no estaba para bromas. Scully se acomodo en el sofá sentándose a lado de él mientras seguía recostado para tener acceso fácil a su rostro, y examinar su frente. Del botiquín que dejo en la mesita, tomo desinfectante para aplicarlo en el raspón de la cabeza. Ni una palabra salía de los labios de Scully.

–Scully… yo… –debía ser muy cuidadoso, ya que las palabras equivocadas o en una mala entonación provocarían un problema mayor al que se estaba enfrentado. –Lo siento.

Scully se detuvo dejo la botellita de desinfectante en la mesita y se quedo quieta con las manos juntas entre sus piernas mirando el piso concentrándose en este como si tuviera todas las respuestas que necesitaba para poder entender a Mulder.

–Sentir exactamente qué Mulder –dijo casi con desgano y mucha resignación.

–Siento mucho arruinar la velada, realmente no pensé… –los ojos azul intenso de Scully pasaron de la decepción a la ira en milésimas de segundo.

–Esa no es ninguna novedad –usando el tono más hiriente que podía, –así eres todo el tiempo dejándote llevar por los impulsos, ni siquiera traías tu arma, ¿cómo pretendías hacer un arresto? –Scully se levanto caminando impacientemente por la sala, sin mirarlo. Realmente estaba furiosa con él.

–Dije que lo siento –Mulder no tenía las fuerzas para discutir, le dolía la cabeza, y mucho menos tenía ánimo de buscar argumentos para defenderse, un zumbido agudo e intenso le taladraba al interior del cráneo. Scully al darse cuenta de que Mulder adoptaba la derrota de la batalla que ella inicio, se detuvo, cruzó los brazos y lo miro directamente a los ojos con la ceja derecha totalmente levantada, su lengua humedeció su labio superior, gesto que indicaba la tensión que estaba sintiendo.

–¿Te das cuenta de que pudo haberte pasado algo mucho peor? –buscaba que Mulder comprendiera toda la angustia que sintió no solo esta vez, sino todas las veces que se quedaba sin saber de él temiendo perderlo. –¿Por qué no me llamaste o contestaste mis llamadas, nunca te despegas de tu maldito celular?

–Lo sé… lo sé… yo quería en verdad ayudar al Señor Wu –se notaba agitado con cada palabra que pronunciaba, se dio cuenta que mientras no se alterase el zumbido disminuía en su intensidad, por lo que no podía prolongar la discusión, y tampoco le diría a Scully, no quería que tuviera más elementos para recriminarle sus acciones de la noche. –En el altercado mi celular se cayó y el ladrón lo rompió –. Mulder bajo su mirada se sentía muy culpable de lo que estaba provocando en Scully, se había prometido que no volvería a hacerla infeliz por sus acciones. –…¡Perdóname! –. Scully llevo sus manos al rostro en un signo de resignación.

–Así es como eres Mulder… tengo… –se detuvo, estaba a punto de decirle sobre su miedo a perderlo, pero no quería que interpretara una dependencia hacia él. –… tengo que terminar de curarte.

Como pudo Mulder se levanto, se dirigió a ella. Fue notorio que algo se guardo para sí. Tal vez su enojo no tenía nada que ver con una cena perdida, o con la percepción de la gente hacia ellos; tal vez estaba usando su furia para ocultar sus temores respecto a que algo malo le hubiese pasado, tal vez. De pie frente a ella tomo ambas manos con las suyas, delicadamente depositó pequeños y delicados besos empezando por sus nudillos y dedos. Scully se dejo hacer aun cuando mostraba renuencia, pero no se apartaba

–Mulder, solo pido que reflexiones antes de hacer cualquier cosa –. Retiro su mano derecha solo para acariciarle la mejilla deslizando su pulgar por su labio inferior, él lo beso tiernamente, la rodeo por completo con su abrazo, incluso levantándola ligeramente un momento.

–No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente –le susurro al oído, mientras ella emitía pequeños sollozos al escucharlo. Así se quedaron un buen rato que bien pudo ser para el resto de sus vidas. Scully se acomodo dejando su mejilla izquierda en su pecho, veía la mesa del comedor, la lasagna estaba fría, era lo de menos, Mulder estaba ahí con ella lo demás poco importaba.

–Mulder… olvidaste traer la leche y el jugo –no pudo evitar recriminarle, pero también era una forma de ir disminuyendo la tensión que acababan de vivir.

–Voy a la tienda del Señor Wu, por ellos –. Scully se separo, lo miro con la ceja levantada, lo golpeo en el hombro que una noche le hirió para salvarlo de sí mismo.

–¡Auch!, cuando hace frío duele –se llevo la mano al hombro exagerando su dolor.

–De eso se trata –dijo airadamente Scully. Se separo de él y fue por el teléfono. –Hablaré al servicio de información, debe de haber algún mini mart en D.C. con servicio a domicilio, siéntate y en un momento termino de curar esa frente, te aplico ungüento desinflamatorio en las manos, para que después nos pongamos por fin a cenar.

–No me había dado cuenta que tengo una esposa muy mandona –. Scully lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Te recuerdo Mulder que sé dónde vives, donde trabajas y que soy mejor tiradora que tú – sentenció Scully dando entender que el tema estaba cerrado. Le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la recamara, sonrió a sus anchas, ante la idea de que tenía un marido que difícilmente iba a cambiar, pero bien valía el esfuerzo.

Mulder recostado en el sofá noto el zumbido en su cabeza, decidió que lo mejor sería hacerse revisar con algún médico para terminar con eso. Volvió a recordar esos días de invierno en su lejana infancia; se daba cuenta de que ya no los extrañaba como antes, pues ante la perspectiva, nada en el mundo podría impedirle forjar nuevos recuerdos felices con Scully de ahora en adelante.

Gilberto González González

Domingo, 12 de mayo de 2013

Minatitlán, Veracruz.


	2. Secretos

TÍTULO: Dicotomía (Parte II: Secretos)

JUEVES 24 DE FEBRERO DE 2000

HOTEL CONGRESS PLAZA

HABITACIÓN 311

CHICAGO, ILLINOIS

2:07 HRS.

– _crack_ –Estoy aburrido

– _crack_ –Estoy aburrido y no puedo dormir.

– _crack_ –Estoy aburrido, no puedo dormir y la extraño.

Ayer cumplió años. No pude estar con ella. Lo pasó en casa con Maggie, su madre quien preparó una cena el sábado con todo el clan Scully. Skinner además le dio licencia hasta este jueves por su cumpleaños, por lo que la visita se prolongó. Maggie todavía no sabe lo nuestro, aunque creo que lo sospecha, así que fue muy amable y no del todo extraño que me pidiera asistir a la cena. Incluso Scully trato de convencerme de que tomara esos días también, y me quedara con ella. Quisiera creer que ya está lista para contar lo nuestro, por lo menos a su madre. Sin embargo yo también tenía mis propios planes para esta semana, por lo que use al "querido" Bill como excusa. Ella sabe perfectamente lo tenso que se pone el ambiente cuando estamos en el mismo lugar. Así que con el argumento de que no sería capaz de arruinarle las pocas oportunidades para estar con sus hermanos, logré convencerla para que fuera solo ella. Permitiéndome venir a Chicago para visitar a una mujer que necesitaba ver. Scully no debe saberlo.

– _crack_ –La extraño y me doy cuenta que también tengo miedo.

Tomo la última semilla de girasol que queda en la bolsa que sucumbe a la causa de aminorar mi ansiedad. No me gusta tener que ocultarle cosas, es como una traición a nuestro credo y compromiso por la Verdad. Pero por el momento es lo mejor ya que tiene asuntos importantes de que preocuparse con lo del procedimiento de inseminación tan próximo.

– _crack_ –Tengo miedo de que se entere de que no estoy en D.C. y de lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Debo de resolver rápidamente este asunto con Michelle, verla en la cita que quedamos mañana por la noche. El problema es que Scully se dará cuenta de mi ausencia y no sé como podré evadir sus cuestionamientos, principalmente si se entera de que me reuní precisamente con ella. Aunque claro ella es la menos indicada para reclamar sobre reuniones con gente del sexo opuesto. ¡Mierda! se me acabaron las semillas.

TRES SEMANAS ANTES

MARTES 1º DE FEBRERO DE 2000

CAFETERÍA SCHOLL'S COLONIAL

14:17 HRS.

Voy llegando tarde. Hace quince minutos que debe de estar esperándome. Quede de verme con Scully para almorzar. Tuvo que salir desde la mañana para realizar una autopsia que Skinner le había encargado ayer. No es que me queje, me brindó la oportunidad para ir al hospital sin que ella se diera cuenta. Los dolores de cabeza son cada vez más frecuentes e insoportables. La semana pasada fui al médico y hoy estaban los resultados de los análisis. Fue una pérdida de tiempo, en esta segunda visita lo que me dijo no fue nada concluyente, según él, no ha podido encontrar nada. No considero que solo con un análisis de sangre y un electroencefalograma puedan encontrar que es lo que pasa con mi maltrecha cabeza. Me canalizarán con Neurología, pero creo que buscaré a otro especialista. Simplemente ya no tengo confianza. La actitud del médico es sospechosa o simplemente es un incompetente.

Tuve dificultades para encontrar espacio para estacionarme. Ya hemos venido a esta cafetería con anterioridad, está cerca del hospital dónde hizo la autopsia; buen café, además de un menú para almuerzos, a Scully le encanta su ensalada y preparan un _reuben_ decente. Abro la puerta del establecimiento solo para ser inundado con un sonido no tan usual para mis oídos: una sonora carcajada de Scully. Imposible que no destaque auditiva y visualmente con su cabello rojo, traje de chaqueta color hueso y blusa verde agua. Su sonrisa ilumina toda el área del comedor, la cual está rebosante, tomando en cuenta que es la hora del almuerzo y todos los trabajadores de oficinas, abarrotan cafeterías o restaurantes como este, para hacer una pausa de sus arduas labores, buscando un bocadillo rápido o incluso una copa para aliviar el estrés de sus responsabilidades. En los últimos años Scully no ha tenido la oportunidad de reír de esta manera. Durante los primeros meses, cuando recién fue asignada para espiarme, era muy habitual que frecuentáramos bares a la hora de la comida o al final de la jornada de trabajo. No podía dejar de sentir mucha satisfacción por la envidia que despertaba en otros hombres cuando la veían a ella acompañándome. Sus atuendos con combinaciones raras y su rostro con el maquillaje suficiente para cubrir sus pecas, buscaban dar una imagen de profesionalidad pero no podían ocultar su apariencia de menor edad sobre los casi treinta años que ya tenía. Era imposible que no se reflejara en su rostro su vitalidad y diversión por la vida en cada sonrisa. Pero al estar conmigo la fui cubriendo con mi oscuridad y se volvió la " _Señora de Siniestro_ ", provocando sus desgracias: su abducción, la muerte de su hermana, su cáncer y esterilidad. Aunque estemos juntos y ella insista en que no fue mi culpa, nunca dejaré de sentirme responsable.

Al acercarme a la mesa noto la causa de su hilaridad. Sentado frente a ella está un sujeto de tez blanca bronceada, ojos color acero, cabello negro como la noche y largo perfectamente engominado y amarrado a una " _cola de caballo_ ", mandíbula cuadrada, adornada con la sombra de las cinco, traje de chaqueta gris oxford, camisa blanca sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. En una palabra el hijo ilegitimo de Christopher Reeves armado de una sonrisa franca que dirige a mi Scully. Si dije "Mi Scully" ¿algún problema?

–Hola –digo ya frente a ellos, tratando de parecer cordial y reprimiendo la irritación que comienza a surgir en algún lugar de mis entrañas. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando

–Hola –dice Scully tratando de recomponerse de su carcajada, ofreciéndome una sonrisa, y prácticamente invitándome a sentar con su mirada.

–Buenas tardes –se levanta para saludarme este inesperado acompañante, no tanto como un gesto de cortesía, tal parece que quiere demostrarme su estatura de casi 1.90 y de complexión atlética. ¿Y qué?, yo tengo un arma. Extiende su mano para terminar el saludo. Es un apretón fuerte, denota seguridad en sí mismo y tendencia al dominio.

–Mulder, te presento al Doctor Robert Bowman –, Scully hace su presentación mientras me siento a su lado en el asiento de dos piezas empotrado en la pared. –Estudiamos juntos en la Universidad de Maryland –. El también se sienta y me dirige una mirada complaciente, con esa apariencia lo último que paso por mi mente fue que se dedicara a la medicina. No me gusta por donde va esto.

–Bobbie, te presento al Agente Especial Fox Mulder, mi compañero –. "¡¿Bobbie?!" ¿Le dijo "Bobbie?". No sé que me molesta más, como lo llamó o el título que me acaba endilgar. "Mi alma gemela", "mi amante de fin de semana", "el próximo padre de mi hijo" serían descripciones más justas que "mi compañero". Mi próximo movimiento es posar mi mano en la espalda de Scully. Así que mantén tu distancia Bobbie o habrá un médico menos en el mundo. Sonrío a ambos, pero en especial me quedo mirando a Scully; con los ojos sabe que le estoy pidiendo una explicación de lo que pasa aquí.

–Me encontré con Bobbie en el hospital donde hice la autopsia –. Dice ella tratando de aligerar mi tensión, que creo empezó a notar al toque de mi mano. –Teníamos siglos sin vernos –, agregó con notable nostalgia en sus ojos –desde que cada uno eligiera su residencia. Sabes el tomo su residencia en Chicago en la Universidad de Loyola; fue seducido por el lado oscuro de la medicina.

–¡Proctología! –. No puedo evitar decirlo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Bobbie lejos de molestarse casi se atraganta con su bebida por la risa de mi comentario.

–Cirugía estética –. Señala con una sonrisa digna de cualquier publicidad de pasta de dientes. Sabía que su apariencia tan cuidada no era casualidad. Pareciera que los cirujanos plásticos tuvieran pacto con el diablo. Si lo sabré yo.

–Kitty me contó sobre su interesante línea de investigación en el F.B.I. Fox. –Scully alza su ceja derecha al infinito acompañada de su mirada asesina, casi como si tuviera en la mira de su arma al Fumador al escuchar como la llamó.

–¡Es Mulder, no le gusta que lo llamen Fox! – _Brrrrr_ la temperatura descendió al cero absoluto por la forma en cómo dijo la aclaración, y creo que Bobbie sabe que tiene sus días contados si vuelve a llamarla "Kitty". Así que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad; mejor que lo mate ella y no yo.

–¿Kitty? –pregunto mirando a Bobbie para que me cuente la historia detrás del apelativo, mira que reducir a la enigmática doctora Scully a una gatita inofensiva, no sé si el desgraciado es temerario o solo es suicida. Pero mi curiosidad tiene costo. Unas uñas, que mi espalda conoce lo bien afiladas que están, se encajan en mi muslo izquierdo por debajo de la mesa como señal de advertencia. El movimiento no pasa desapercibido por su ex compañero de clases. Sus ojos brillan de satisfacción.

–Veras… Dana y yo nos matriculamos en el mismo periodo en la Facultad de Medicina –. Asume una pose como si hubiera estado esperando contar esta historia en particular. Scully trata de acomodarse en el asiento, es obvio que está incomoda, pero sigue observándolo. Me parece que quiere ver hasta dónde llegará. –Pero además de querer ser médico yo tenía otros intereses –. Espero por tu bienestar que esos intereses no involucren pelirrojas bajitas, Superman. –Entre a la universidad, un par de años antes, por una beca deportiva con el equipo de _lacrosse_ , pero luego de un tiempo, las rodillas ya no eran las mismas así que opté por la medicina. Al final de la primavera era costumbre que muchos estudiantes por el calor se quedaran a estudiar o pasar el rato debajo de los arboles de los jardines de la Facultad de Medicina. Muy cerca había un espacio que usábamos el equipo para prácticas informales, aún cuando ya no era del equipo titular, me invitaban a entrenar. Por supuesto, con gente alrededor nunca faltan los accidentes. –Sonríe con satisfacción, mientras le guiña un ojo a Scully. Ella mantiene su ceja bien arriba. –Una pelota perdida fue directamente hasta donde estaba Dana estudiando con otras dos chicas. Claro que aunque no es una pelota dura, la velocidad que puede alcanzar por el lanzamiento con el palo puede lastimar a alguien. Los reflejos de Dana fueron dignos de cualquier felino para esquivar la pelota, aunque una de las chicas no tuvo tanta suerte, fue golpeada en el pómulo derecho –. Scully pone una cara entre lamento y vergüenza me parece, que por anticipado a lo que Bobbie va a contar. –Haciendo gala de su vena irlandesa Dana tuvo a bien… digamos regresar la pelota a quien oso lanzarla; de manera un poco… –mira a Scully como pidiendo permiso –…¿contundente?

–¿Le dolió mucho? –pregunto haciendo un gesto de dolor por empatía al pobre diablo que sufrió la ira de Scully.

–Cinco puntos de sutura sobre la ceja izquierda. Le dio con su propio palo. –completó Bobbie de manera compungida.

–¡Solo fueron dos! –protesta de manera airada Scully.

–Como sea, el punto es que ella y yo ya nos conocíamos, estábamos en el mismo grupo de estudio, su demostración felina, su fiereza y su segundo nombre, Katherine, ayudaron a que la bautizara… así –. Chico listo, se arrepintió, dejo el "Kitty" en la punta de la lengua de manera intencional. Sabe que no debe tentar su suerte dos veces.

–¡Papiiiiiii! –Un grito inesperado nos saca de balance excepto a Bobbie. Él se levanta rápidamente, ubicando de igual manera la fuente de la voz infantil. Una pequeña de aproximadamente seis años de cabello negro liso, coronada con una diadema blanca, tez blanca, ojos verdes, y envuelta en un abrigo rosa. Como un rayo la niña se acerca corriendo hacia nosotros y Bobbie sale a su paso para levantarla y darle dos besos en sus mejillas blancas.

–Mi princesa. ¿Dónde dejaste a Mamá? –Bobbie voltea hacia la puerta de entrada de la cafetería para ubicar a… ¡una visión del cielo!. – _ejem_ –. Tranquilo Mulder. Aún con su abrigo beige se destacan dos piernas largas calzadas con tacones aguja, cabello negro, largo y liso, con dos esmeraldas por ojos enmarcadas con largas pestañas. Me recuerdo a mi mismo que estoy feliz en una relación. Se ve pero no se toca. Se acerca a padre e hija y lo saluda cariñosamente a él con un beso.

–¡Dana! –lo dice casi con alivio pero efusivamente, –espero que Bobbie se haya portado bien contigo, sabes lo terrible que es –. Mantiene su semblante amable mientras me mira un tanto sorprendida. –¿Y tú eres?... –dirigiéndose a mí.

–Él es el compañero de Dana el Agente Fox Mulder –se adelanta Bobbie, ella asiente y me tiende la mano para saludar. –Ella es mi esposa Michelle y esta pequeñita es nuestra Sarah.

–Mucho gusto Fox, soy Michelle MacLaren –. Luego de las presentaciones quedo un poco con el gesto sorprendido, a lo que ella enseguida aclara –conserve mi apellido de soltera, tu sabes, por razones profesionales –. Toma asiento con nosotros a lado de su esposo y la niña. –¿Sarah ya saludaste a Fox y a Dana? –La niña nos mira con una sonrisa tímida

–A Dana ya la salude en el hospital –la mano de Scully busca la mía debajo de la mesa, parece que esta pequeña la ha emocionado. –Tu nombre es chistoso… Hola señor Fox, y esconde una risita bajando su mirada.

Un mesero se acerca para tomarnos la orden. Las damas pidieron ensaladas, Bobbie y Sarah un club sándwich para cada uno, y para mí el especial del día. Bobbie enseguida toma control de la conversación y con una notable ansiedad. –¿Cómo salió todo? –dirigiéndose a Michelle. Ella le responde con una sonrisa de felicidad a Bobbie, para después mirar a Sarah mientras acaricia delicadamente su mejilla.

–Todo salió a la perfección no quedan rastros de la leucemia –. La cara de Bobbie solo es una gran sonrisa después del gran suspiro de alivio que descargó con el aire retenido que mantuvo después que soltó la pregunta. –Regresando a Chicago no hay nada que impida que Sarah sea una niña traviesa corriendo con sus compañeros en el colegio.

–De verdad mami –El rostro de la niña se ilumina y su madre asiente –¡siiiiiiii! – su explosión de alguna manera nos contagia a todos. Siento como la mano de Scully se entrelaza con la mía buscándome mi apoyo. Sé lo que está pensando: Emily. Es una herida que a pesar de los años nunca cicatrizará.

–Disculpen esta pequeña conversación familiar –, nos dice Bobbie casi con lágrimas en los ojos. –Teníamos mucha fe en este especialista, yo no pude con la ansiedad, por eso vine aquí con Dana para no pensar negativamente. Afortunadamente podemos dar vuelta a la página a ese capítulo de la vida de Sarah.

–Es grandioso –digo en verdad conmovido con el retrato de esta bella familia que tengo enfrente. Es lo que quisiera para Scully y `para mí.

–Bueno ¡basta ya! –exclama Michelle, quitándose unas incipientes lágrimas que amenazaban por recorrer su rostro. –Dana de verdad que nos da mucho gusto verte. ¿Ya te comentaron Fox que estudiamos medicina juntos en Maryland?

–Si algo me contaron –asiento.

–Amor, disculpa olvide decirte que no le gusta que le digan Fox, prefiere Mulder –. Bobbie atento aclara.

–Ah no te preocupes llámame como gustes –. Mi mano reciente este último comentario ya que antes de soltarla la pelirroja a mi lado la estruja lo suficiente como para solicitar una radiografía. –¿Y tú también te dedicas a la cirugía plástica? –pregunto tratando de que mi curiosidad no me cueste dormir solo este fin de semana.

–No que va, yo soy neuróloga –. Me quedo con la boca abierta ante su respuesta, cosa que nota Scully, espero que no confunda mi reacción con otra cosa. Está oportunidad que se me presenta no la puedo desaprovechar. ¿Ahora como podré ir a Chicago sin que se entere Scully?

JUEVES 24 DE FEBRERO DE 2000

HOTEL CONGRESS PLAZA

HABITACIÓN 311

CHICAGO, ILLINOIS

3:42 HRS.

Llevo más de una hora en la lap top, buscando en la base de datos de la oficina local del F.B.I., tratando de encontrar algún reporte en la ciudad que sea digno de investigar en los Expedientes X. Si lo encuentro puedo justificar mi presencia en Chicago, y porque no, también lograr que Scully venga para acá. La extraño. Pero está resultando muy difícil encontrar algo remotamente interesante y que acabe de ocurrir en el lapso de las últimas doce horas.

En estos días han sido tensos. Contacte a Michelle hace dos semanas, le mande mi expediente médico por e-mail. Le explique que no era tan fácil que me trasladara a Chicago, ya que nadie, ni mis superiores ni Scully debían saber la situación. Argumenté que por situaciones confidenciales de una misión. Los planes de Maggie para el cumpleaños de Scully me quedaron como anillo al dedo, ya que Michelle necesitaba hacer sus propios estudios luego de analizar los que envié. Varios mapeos cerebrales y TAC's principalmente para hacer el contraste de cuando estoy bien y cuando aparece el dolor de cabeza con el zumbido. Me dará los resultados mañana en la noche, sin embargo el gran problema es que la licencia de Scully acabó ayer, y ya llegó a su casa; le hable en la mañana para felicitarla y me comentó que luego de ir de compras saldría de casa de Maggie directo para Annapolis.

Afortunadamente me llamó al celular para avisar que llegó con bien a casa. En unas cuantas horas se presentará a la oficina, se dará cuenta de que no estoy ahí. No sé como lo vaya a tomar, no estoy listo para decirle lo que está pasando, lo he ocultado por mucho tiempo, temo su reacción. La prioridad para ella es lograr embarazarse y Parenti mencionó que es importante que no esté estresada para lograr óptimos resultados. Solo me resta encontrar un caso, creíble, pero que pueda ella desestimar, con lo que espero no quiera venir. Pero lo dudo. Se me están acabando las opciones el único sitio por revisar es la Sección de Crimen Organizado y sinceramente a menos que los hombrecitos grises quieran su tajada de los "negocios de familia" no encontraré nada, pero es lo último que me queda. ¿Pero qué demonios?, je je je espero que Scully no crea que vamos investigar a Willie E. Coyote.

JUEVES 24 DE FEBRERO DE 2000

HOTEL CONGRESS PLAZA

HABITACIÓN 311

CHICAGO, ILLINOIS

23:19 HRS.

Es por momentos como este, que tengo la gran necesidad de expresarte lo que siento en mi corazón. Estoy acostada junto a ti mientras duermes, en una cama extraña más, en el enésimo hotel que debemos estar para pasar una noche, luego de resolver un caso como agentes de campo. Me siento en verdad muy complacida, has tenido el lindo detalle de arreglar todo lo necesario para una cena con velas y música romántica en tu habitación por motivo de celebrar mi cumpleaños; y a pesar de que tu brazo está herido y tú trasero lastimado por la caída través del piso de esta mañana. Pensé que no había manera de que un regalo tuyo le ganara a unas clases de bateo tan personales. Te has superado a ti mismo una vez más para hacer de esta noche especialmente memorable. Llevo rato acariciando tu cabello, simplemente no he podido dejar de hacerlo desde que te quedaste dormido.

Quisiera despertarte para continuar diciéndote lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te extrañé estos días que estuve en casa de mi madre, pero me contengo, porque sé que necesitas descansar. Últimamente he notado tu semblante lleno de fatiga y dolor, tanto en la oficina como en casa; a pesar de que es muy evidente para mí, el esfuerzo que realizas por aparentar que todo está bien. Si prácticamente yo invente esas estrategias en nuestra relación, así que estoy casi segura de que algo no está bien. No he querido comentar nada, a pesar de que me preocupa tu bienestar. Quiero que tú tengas la confianza en mí para contarme que es lo que tienes. Si somos capaces de poner nuestras vidas en las manos del otro para cuidarnos las espaldas en cada caso que afrontamos, ¿qué te impide hablarme de lo que te está pasando? Nuestra relación requiere que seas capaz de mostrar esa apertura, para fortalecerla, si yo te lo pregunto y no te sinceras los secretos nos asfixiaran poco a poco y nunca habrá la confianza que necesitamos como hombre y mujer que viven juntos para alcanzar la felicidad.

La invitación de mi madre para este fin de semana, fue inesperada. Pero más inesperado fue para mí que no quisieras acompañarme. Ni siquiera tus razones para evitar conflictos con Bill me dejaron convencida. Sin embargo me di cuenta que no podía obligarte a venir conmigo. Desde el principio fui yo quien insistió que mantuviéramos oculta la relación, pero no fui clara contigo respecto a mis motivos… simplemente tenía miedo, no del F.B.I o de nuestros enemigos; tenía miedo de que lo nuestro solo hubiese sido cosa de un momento o capricho; tan solo una forma de llenar los vacios que la soledad dejaba en nuestras vidas. Pero después de todo este tiempo tengo perfectamente claro lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Solo hay algo que nos puede lastimar, las actitudes que cada uno desarrolló para mantener hermético nuestros sentimientos, pues todavía permanecen. Tantos años protegiendo nuestras almas de ser lastimada y no somos capaces de ser totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro. Yo quería dar este paso este fin de semana, estaba lista para decirle a mi familia lo que eres para mí, aún cuando para mi madre pudiera ser solo una confirmación de lo que por tantos años ha creído, pero no se dio. Una oportunidad perdida, que no volverá a darse si no te das cuenta que los secretos entre nosotros nos pueden alejar.

Comienzas a removerte, buscando abrazarme. Quedo frente a ti mirando ese rostro que esta tan acostumbrado a sufrir. Abres tus parpados permitiéndome ver tus ojos que ahora lucen grises por la tenue iluminación de la lámpara de noche a lado de la cama. Me observas con ternura.

–Hola –dices tratando de darme una sonrisa.

–Hola

–Se supone que el del insomnio soy yo –trata de bromear, para indicarme que todo está bien y no debo de preocuparme. Supongo que algo percibe sobre lo que he estado pensado al ver mi rostro. –Para mañana… ¿quieres visitar a Richie para ver como salió del trasplante? Luego de que nos reportemos en Crimen Organizado para terminar el asunto de Cutrona.

–Si, está bien –le contesto dulcemente y acomodo mi cabeza en su brazo.

–Entonces no habrá problema en quedarnos el fin de semana en la Ciudad de los Vientos, y comer la mejor pizza del mundo. –Me aprieto más contra él, reprimo mis ganas de preguntarle si todo está bien.

–Me parece que tenemos un plan entonces. Vuelve a dormir, descansa. –Otra oportunidad perdida. Este juego es peor que el del pasado, pero si buscamos un futuro el debe de abrirse ante mí, por nuestro bien espero que lo haga antes de que sea tarde.

VIERNES 25 DE FEBRERO DE 2000

CONSULTORIO DE MICHELLE MacLAREN

CHICAGO, ILLINOIS

18:53 HRS.

No fue fácil convencer a Scully, para venir solo. Le dije que Crimen Organizado habló para pedirme una firma que olvide dar en el reporte escrito. De hecho así lo hice, contaba con que se dieran cuenta para excusarme y salir, pero creo que no son tan fijados en los protocolos, tuve que hablar yo para hacer que se dieran cuenta.

Michelle hizo una excepción para atenderme a esta hora. Solo trabaja por las mañanas para estar con su familia, agradezco el detalle, pero por las miradas de reojo que me da su asistente al reportarme a la cita parece que no le está gustando trabajar horas extra, una sonrisa de bobo es lo mejor que me sale para tratar de disculparme con ella. Llama por el intercomunicador para informar mi llegada. –Marlene puedes retirarte, yo me encargo de cerrar el consultorio y poner las alarmas –le comunicó Michelle. La asistente me indica que pase. Tranquilo Mulder, piensa positivo.

Entro al despacho, me espera de pie, su gesto no es una buena señal. Me invita a sentarme en un pequeño sofá de dos piezas que se encuentra en la pared opuesta a su escritorio a lado de la puerta para luego ella sentarse en un cómodo sillón frente a mí.

Michelle sobria y muy profesional aclara su garganta –Buenas noches –su saludo es frío. –Fox, debemos de hablar con calma –. ¡Oh Dios! Su actitud me revelado todo… ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedara?

Gilberto González González

Domingo, 2 de junio de 2013

Minatitlán, Veracruz


	3. Opciones

TÍTULO: Dicotomía (Parte III: Opciones)

DOMINGO 5 DE MARZO DE 2000

COSTERA DE VIRGINIA BEACH, VIRGINIA

11:21 HRS.

El olor a sal de mar nos satura en un hermoso día en la Costa Este. El graznido de las gaviotas se escucha tenue en comparación al rugido de las olas romperse en la playa. El invierno, que no se distinguió por ser tan intenso este año, se encuentra en su recta final. Tenemos un clima ideal que invita a disfrutarlo al aire libre. Algunos cuantos osados tratan de desafiar las frías aguas del Atlántico, buscando las mejores olas para surfear o simplemente nadar. Están también los que prefieren patinar por todo el recorrido de la costera, o los que ejercitan las piernas en bicicleta. Alguno que otro corredor que no perdona el día de descanso para mantenerse en forma; y también los que como nosotros prefirieron caminar calmadamente apreciando las lindas playas de Virginia. Miro a todos los que forman este paisaje lleno de diversión y ocio, sabiendo perfectamente que nosotros de alguna manera no encajamos en este cuadro. La mano izquierda de la bella mujer pelirroja que viene a mi lado caminando, lleva varios minutos en una especie de batalla con mi mano derecha rozándose en cada paso, teniendo ganas de entrelazarse pero no del todo convencidas si es correcto que deban estar así, a plena luz del día. A pesar de lo que ella ha vivido últimamente luce muy hermosa con su delgado suéter blanco de algodón, los dos únicos botones del cuello de la prenda están desabrochados dando paso a que luzca el crucifijo que ella siempre porta brillando ante un tímido sol que logra colarse por las nubes. Un pesquero de lino blanco y unos zapatos sin tacones y cerrados completan su atuendo de domingo. Debería ser feliz, estoy con la mujer que amo, en un día esplendido. Sin embargo la triste realidad es que estoy muriendo. Cada minuto que pasa, mi muerte se acerca.

Él está conmigo. Me siento muy afortunada por todo el cariño y la comprensión que me ha bridado para dar alivio a mis penas, luego de lo que ha pasado esta semana. Incluso me ha acompañado a Misa. No sé porque decidí ir esta mañana de domingo. Tal vez los viejos hábitos de una crianza católica no pueden ser extinguidos. O solo tal vez necesito ver a Dios a la cara. Por un lado, siento que debo agradecerle porque estoy viva y por tenerlo a él a mi lado. También siento la necesidad de pedir perdón por asesinar a sangre fría. Aunque haya sido a un monstruo de la peor calaña, que casi hace conmigo los peores horrores que uno pudiera imaginar. Pero en la otra cara de la moneda, quisiera reclamarle. No puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza que se ha vuelto ensañar conmigo y esto me corroe el alma. El procedimiento de fertilización no dio resultado. Parenti lo confirmó, unos días antes de que nos avisaran de la fuga de Pfaster. Me dejó un gran vacío. Sin embargo él no se ha entregado a la derrota como yo. Luego de decirle que el procedimiento fracasó, con sus palabras me ha reconfortado y sembró en mí corazón dolido, la semilla de la esperanza. Solo él podía ayudarme a salir de ese abismo en el que quede. Ahora, estamos aquí en este bello lugar al cual sugirió venir para pasar unos días, después de lo de Pfaster, para olvidar todo lo acontecido. Reconozco que su compañía ha sido importante para que el proceso de cicatrización se vaya dando. Pero a pesar de todo su amor y comprensión, hoy en especial, noto su gesto oscuro y distante.

¿Quisiera saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Estar ahí para ella, luego de su derrota en la lucha por ser madre; o ayudándola a que se perdone a sí misma por la muerte de Pfaster; es relativamente fácil comparado con lo que realmente debería decirle. Simplemente no puedo, no ahora, y tal vez nunca sea capaz de hacerlo. No quiero aumentar su cuota de tragedias personales diciéndole que la persona que la ama está muriendo. Me prometí a mi mismo cuando inicie mi relación con ella que no la volvería hacerla sufrir. Debí saberlo, cuando pensé que realmente podría alcanzar la felicidad, una vez más tuve que arruinarlo todo. ¡Maldito iluso que soy! Me quedan alrededor de seis meses, de acuerdo a lo que estima la doctora MacLaren, la neuróloga que revisó mi caso. Mis conexiones sinápticas se sobrecargan a tal punto que dejan de funcionar. El daño es gradual pero irreparable eventualmente llegaran a zonas que regulan procesos vitales y moriré. No quiero que esté a mi lado mientras estoy muriendo lentamente. Para mí fue una agonía observar cómo se consumía por el cáncer. No quiero hacerla pasar por lo mismo que me toco vivir. Sin embargo no considero que dejarla sea lo correcto, ya que en estos momentos quedaría devastada, por todo lo que ha pasado. Sería una canallada. Así que ¿qué opciones tengo? Cualquiera que elija ella va a sufrir. Solo puedo guardarme esto para mí, y esperar ahora más que nunca por un milagro.

Fue por mi padre que llegue a apreciar la belleza del mar. Desde niña, pude sentir la devoción y el respeto que le guardaba. Nos lo enseñó tan bien que mis hermanos escogieron seguir sus mismos pasos en la Naval; Missy nunca pudo estar mucho tiempo alejada de él y yo cada vez que requiero pensar vengo al mar. Siempre he podido encontrar respuestas cuando me siento perdida contemplando la magnificencia del océano. Él me conoce tan bien que aquí estamos, dándome la oportunidad de sentir la brisa del mar, de observar sus olas, de llenarme de su sonido y de oler la sal; y con todo esto mi voluntad se va fortaleciendo. Hay algo que no permite que esto sea perfecto. Físicamente estamos cerca el uno del otro en este momento, sin embargo siento que la mente de él bien podría estar en otro continente. No tengo derecho a reclamarle, ya que en este par de días ha sido muy atento, a todo lo que he necesitado tratando de aliviar mi pena. Pero pareciera que este breve paseo por la costera ha hecho que sus preocupaciones vuelvan. Quisiera hacer lo mismo que él ha hecho por mí. Si tan siquiera fuera capaz de abrirse, pero me dije que el debe encontrar ese camino por sí mismo. Detengo mis pasos, y él se detiene sin necesidad de que se lo pida, me acerco a la barda que separa la carretera de la playa para poder apreciar la orilla y el vaivén de las olas. Apoyo mis brazos cruzados en el concreto del pequeño muro, él simplemente se recarga de espaldas mirando hacia la carretera, perfectos opuestos siempre. Nunca me he sentido pequeña a su lado, incluso cuando ha sido demasiado sobreprotector. Más bien me he sentido retada por sus actitudes, para demostrarle lo capaz que puedo ser. Lo volteo a ver de reojo, siempre rebelde de las normas, definitivamente no lo iba a dejar que fuera de simple camiseta gris a Misa, así que se puso una camisa blanca arrugada que sacó de su bolso de viaje, la trae por fuera del pantalón vaquero y las mangas están arremangadas, sus gafas oscuras para el sol le dan en este momento un aire muy melancólico. Creo que sintió que lo estoy observando ya que voltea discretamente hacia mí. Yo continúo mirando hacia el horizonte esperando por él.

A pesar de todo, de lo que si estoy seguro es que la amo. La luz del sol le da un un brillo muy especial, aunque parezca serena y en calma, se ve radiante. De lejos están esos momentos en dónde se quebró por la angustia y la culpa. No podría alejarme de ella, la necesito; su sola presencia me da paz y confort. Nos quedamos en silencio sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, no sé qué decir pero tampoco me siento incomodo con el silencio. Noto que delante de mí al otro lado de la calle, opuesta a la playa, hay una tienda de tatuajes. Es imposible que no piense en "la serpiente", así que vuelvo mis ojos hacia su baja espalda. Su suéter es muy suelto y corto, por lo que inclinada hacia delante recargada en el muro, puedo apreciar la delicada piel de porcelana de su cintura, donde contrasta una parábola oscura. En realidad debajo de sus prendas se forma un círculo; es una serpiente que devora su propia cola. Son pocas las veces que lo he visto al detalle, a pesar de la intimidad que tenemos. Ella dejo muy claro una vez que era su vida personal, dando entender que no era de mi incumbencia. Nunca volví a tocar el tema. Resoplo por aburrimiento, no debería hacerlo, pero estoy por preguntarlo. –Sabes. ¿Nunca supe a ciencia cierta porque te hiciste el tatuaje de la serpiente? –listo, lo dije. Se voltea lentamente a verme, su gesto es de extrañeza y confusión, es posible que no me haya escuchado a causa del ruido provocado por el oleaje. Por algún motivo gira por completo y se da cuenta de la tienda de tatuajes frente a nosotros. Esboza una muy tenue sonrisa en sus labios o lo que bien podría ser un gesto de resignación.

Toda la mañana he esperado que se abra ante mí y quedo muy sorprendida ante lo que me pregunta. Debería molestarme con él, pero está podría ser una oportunidad para que vea que podemos sincerarnos el uno con el otro. Realmente hacía tiempo que ni yo misma me acordaba del tatuaje, ni del porque lo hice. Me acomodo bien recargándome de costado en el muro quedando él al frente de mí para que comience a hablar. –Hace tres años, llegué a un momento en mi vida que me sentí frustrada por algunas cosas –se retira las gafas de sol, es una buena señal, me da a entender que escuchará atento a lo que tengo que decir. – No me importaba que fuéramos considerados parias por nuestros iguales y superiores de la Oficina –, asiente indicando comprensión –pero sí era muy frustrante para mí que cada vez que encontrábamos una evidencia que validara nuestro trabajo nos las quitaran tan impunemente, impidiendo revelar la verdad –, frunce sus labios. –O más bien tengo que decir para validar TU TRABAJO, porque también en esos días me sentía frustrada por ti –su cara de pánico, ¿querías saber? Pues prepárate.

Sé que algo había hecho mal en ese tiempo, pero nunca me imagine. –¿Yo? –pregunto incrédulamente.

–Tranquilo –le digo para calmarlo y le sonrío. –Eso era lo que sentía en ese tiempo… –hago una pausa para preparar lo que tengo que decir –…me fastidiaba esa postura tuya de que los Expedientes X solo eran importantes para ti, y por consiguiente eran tu responsabilidad pero no la mía. Teníamos casi cinco años juntos como compañeros pero a veces tal parecía que no confiabas en mí. Sentía que no valoraras mi compromiso y mi trabajo. Dictabas en todo momento lo que teníamos que hacer sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión, por lo que yo solo me veía a mí misma corriendo tras de pistas sin sentido, y en muchas ocasiones tus "contactos" carecían de sustento, ya no digamos credibilidad –. Pone los ojos en blanco y dirige su mirada al cielo, para luego colocarse la mano izquierda en la frente como gesto de molestia.

–Fui un verdadero asno, ¿verdad? –Asiente con la cabeza apretando los labios y conteniendo una sonrisa.

–Más bien un tonto –recuerdo haberlo llamarlo así, alguna vez hace mucho tiempo. –Ya que quieres saber… –hago una pausa, para considerar lo que voy a decir –… había otra cosa que me molestaba. Una parte de mí quería que te fijaras en algo más que luces en el cielo, en hombrecillos grises, o mutantes come hígados –. Sus ojos quedan muy abiertos ante mi revelador comentario. –Por supuesto que respetaba tus motivos, la fuerza de tus convicciones, lo que ha hecho que busques a tu hermana después de casi veinticinco años desaparecida. Es una de las cosas por las que te amo –. Su cabeza baja tanto que su barbilla está en el pecho. –Pero sinceramente no sabía que esperar de ti, tus juegos e indirectas me tenían frustrada. Simplemente me canse de esperar a que tomaras la iniciativa –. Se gira hacia el muro colocando ambas manos sobre este para sostenerse.

Inclinado sobre el muro busco su mirada. –Y… yo… de veras lo siento, asumí que era imposible para mí una vida en pareja. Aunque sí, llegue a pensar, algunas veces que podía darse algo entre nosotros. Sentía que te merecías alguien mejor –. Tanto tiempo perdido entre nosotros, yo pensando que ella era inalcanzable y parece que siempre estuvo tan cerca de mí.

Sonrió por la ironía. No quiero desviarme del tema. –Pero estamos hablando del tatuaje. En esa ocasión, yo me sentía en un círculo vicioso por toda la rutina en la que se enfrascaba mi vida. Y tú no lo hiciste más fácil. Cuando en esa ocasión te mandaron de vacaciones forzadas, descargaste en mí tu frustración y sentí que me ordenabas ir a Philadelphia, ni siquiera una petición o un "¿qué opinas?" fue una simple y llana orden –. Se voltea hacía mí, cierra fuertemente los ojos y ensancha los labios apretándolos, en lo que interpreto es una señal de disculpa. –Está por demás decirte que es lo que quería hacer con tu orden. ¿Pero sabes que fue lo realmente patético? Es que fui y lo hice por ti. Así que cuando te burlaste por teléfono sobre si tenía una cita, lo único que provocaste es que sintiera mucha ira contra ti, por el trabajo y por lo vacía e insulsa que era mi vida en ese momento. Necesitaba olvidarme de todo, de todo; porque no estaba obteniendo reconocimiento por mi esfuerzo y… –me detengo antes de que diga algo que realmente le duela o incluso pueda perderlo. Nunca le diré que necesitaba también sentirme deseada por un hombre.

–¿Y… qué más? –la miro para que continúe.

–…Y nada, en la primera oportunidad salí con Ed Jerse –su mueca de disgusto me indica que tampoco será buena idea decirle que me acosté con él. –Los hechos lo leíste en el reporte de la policía y en mi declaración –. Trato de que con esto no quiera saber más sobre el asunto. Es cierto que quiero que sea capaz de ser más abierto y que pueda sincerarse conmigo, pero hay ciertas cosas entre hombre y mujer, que deben permanecer ignoradas para que una relación funcione.

Así que yo fui el responsable de que casi la matara ese loco. Otra más a la cuenta de cosas malas que le han pasado por mi causa. –Lo siento…

–Hey, ya pasó... –lo interrumpo, antes de que empiece a torturarse con sus sentimientos de culpa. –Cuando vi el diseño del "ouroboros", me sentí identificada. No podía dejar de vincularlo con el sentimiento de monotonía y hastío en el que me encontraba. Así que para demostrarme a mí misma que podía salirme de esa rutina, como una declaración de que era más que la siempre eficiente y profesional agente en la que creía que todos me etiquetaban fue que decidí tatuarme ese símbolo, el cual a veces representa el esfuerzo inútil, ya que los ciclos comienzan una y otra vez. Ya sabes… como un círculo vicioso –. Nos quedamos en silencio. Él simplemente se deja caer pero sostenido de la pared para quedar sentado en el suelo de la banqueta. Me siento a lado de él y tomo su mano, que a lado de la mía se ve tan pequeña. –Hace mucho tiempo que ya no me siento de la manera que te acabo de contar. Hubo un verano casi dos años atrás, en un pasillo casi oscuro que alguien me dijo que todas mis acciones lo habían salvado, que yo lo hacía una persona completa y que me debía todo. Entonces sentí que bien valía la pena arriesgarse por esa persona y estar a su lado. Esa misma persona fue tras de mí hasta los confines helados de la Antártida para salvarme, ha estado a mi lado tratando de protegerme cuando lo he necesitado y me dio una oportunidad para poder alcanzar uno de mis más grandes anhelos; y aunque no pudimos conseguirlo, él no se ha dado por vencido. Él tiene la convicción de que llegará un milagro –. Llevo su mano a mi rostro para besársela, y el tiempo se detiene. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así. Mis ojos y los de él están húmedos. –Tu cruzada se ha convertido en la mía –, digo mirándolo a los ojos –me has dado motivos por los cuales creer, metas por los cuales luchar, ya no existen sensaciones de vacío, solo sé que lo nuestro es algo real y tangible. Nunca me rendiré en busca de ese milagro –. Nuestras cabezas convergen suavemente y se sostienen la una a la otra por la frente. –Encontré hace algún tiempo un libro de Missy en casa, era sobre budismo y tenían algunas palabras en sanscrito –él me mira extrañado y le sonrío. Me levanto y le tiendo la mano para que me acompañe. Cruzamos con cuidado la carretera para ir directamente a la tienda de tatuajes. Se llama Morgan's, por fuera no es muy distinta a la otra, en donde me hice el "ouroboros".

Me ha desarmado con lo que acaba de decirme, mientras que me siento miserable porque estoy muriendo, ella me abre su corazón y se encuentra lleno de esperanza, sobre el futuro y lo que podemos alcanzar luchando juntos. Y yo he sido el que le ha brindado ese sentimiento. Me desgarra por dentro pensar que dentro de poco le añadiré una tragedia más en su vida. Llegamos al frente del local, dos grandes ventanales a cada lado de la puerta de vidrio y aluminio permiten apreciar una galería de diseños muy variados, al mismo tiempo, estos ventanales sirven para permitir la entrada de luz del día al interior del estudio. Al abrir, unas campanas colocadas en la parte superior de la puerta indican la llegada de visitantes. El establecimiento tiene un espacio considerable, alberga dos camillas y una especie de silla de odontólogo que se encuentran en la parte central del lugar. A lado de los muebles una silla y varias mesas colocadas a lado de las paredes con pequeñas cajoneras de plástico encima; al fondo, un mostrador con una caja registradora y un televisor; que se encuentra al frente de otra puerta que está abierta. Las paredes del lugar están adornadas por dibujos al estilo grafiti, varias lámparas de neón pueblan el techo pero en estos momentos están apagadas, la luz natural ilumina suficientemente la estancia. Unos certificados cuelgan en la pared indicando sus licencias y permisos sanitarios. Me siento abrumado todavía por todo lo que dijo. La observo y ella sonreía expectante.

–¡Darin, alguien llegó, atiende a la clientela! –una voz femenina se escuchó del interior de la puerta del fondo. A los pocos segundos surge del mismo lugar un hombre calvo y muy robusto portando solo un chaleco de cuero abotonado, el cual permite ver un entramado de tatuajes en ambos brazos; de su ceja derecha se distingue un piercing cromado. Lo miro y el nombre del sujeto y su apariencia me saca de mis pensamientos oscuros, de hecho me dan ganas de sonreír pero trato de no hacerlo. Nunca imagine el nombre de Darin asociado a un tatuador.

Ella toma mi brazo gentilmente para acercarnos al mostrador donde se encuentra el sujeto que salió a atendernos –¿Darin? –pregunto de manera que confirme si de verdad un hombre de su aspecto pueda llamarse así. Resopla molesto, se ve que no es la primera vez que alguien lo fastidia con lo de su nombre. Aunque sinceramente, el menos indicado para criticar soy yo.

–Si soy Darin, en que les puedo ayudar –responde de mala gana.

–Verá… –me adelanto a hablar tratando de disminuir la tensión generada por la reacción de mi acompañante –quisiera hacerme un tatuaje –. El hombre cambia su semblante ante mi sonrisa. Me siento como una adolescente a punto de hacer una locura.

–Usted dirá bonita, tenemos muchos diseños –.

Él se sorprende ante mi petición al encargado de la tienda y me observa atónito, llevo mi mano a su brazo con la finalidad de tranquilizarlo. Me adelanto al mostrador para aclararle al tatuador lo que quiero. –Quisiera que me prestara papel y algo con que escribir. Hay un diseño especial que quiero que realice para que lo tatué en la muñeca de mi mano derecha. El hombre asiente y saca del mostrador papel y toma un lápiz de un bote con varios bolígrafos, marcadores y lápices a lado de la caja registradora.

Tomo el lápiz. El dependiente se excusa diciendo que regresará en un momento y da media vuelta, regresando del lugar de donde vino. Me apoyó en el cristal del mostrador, comienzo a esbozar los símbolos en sanscrito que están bien grabados en mi memoria. –En el libro de Missy encontré unas algunas frases y palabras en sanscrito, pero una en especial pude memorizar sus trazos; tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste esa noche y es la que quiero llevar toda la vida –. Termino y le enseño el papel. Él solo mira fascinado los glifos del idioma antiguo, se ha conmovido por lo que significa para mí, en sus ojos pudo ver su curiosidad sobre el significado del trazo शक्तिः –Significa "fortaleza". Esa fortaleza con la que me pasaste tus convicciones, esa fortaleza con la que me exhortaste a que nunca me rindiera.

En todo momento ella no se ha dado por vencida, ante todas las desgracias que ha vivido. Su fe se mantiene inquebrantable al igual que su espíritu, mientras que yo me he resignado a mi destino sin dar batalla. Darin regresa –¿ya lo tiene bonita? –pregunta y le entrega el papel. –Muy bien. ¿Ese es el tamaño en que lo desea? –Ella le indica el tamaño y que no sea muy llamativo, más bien le pide que sea algo muy sutil. –Ok. Siéntese en el sillón, voy a preparar las cosas –. Ella toma asiento, mientras Darin realiza varias cosas en una de las mesas grandes, supongo que es lo que necesita para hacer el tatuaje. Le sonrío mientras ella espera en el lugar que le indicó. Me muevo a su lado y solo vemos lo que hace el corpulento tatuador. Después de varios minutos Darin trae una pequeña mesa de dos niveles, con ruedas, tiene una lámpara flexible de escritorio, con varias cosas en el nivel inferior. Coloca una silla a lado derecho de ella para sentarse y le pide que se arremangue el suéter, se coloca unos guates de látex, solicita que extienda su brazo. Prende la lámpara y la coloca para iluminar donde va a trabajar. Saca una pequeña navaja para afeitar desechable, y con una toalla húmeda limpia el área de la muñeca. Ella me mira expectante con una sonrisa. Darin limpia de cualquier diminuta vellosidad existente para poder realizar su trabajo. En un pequeño papel trae una versión más diminuta del diseño que hizo ella previamente y lo pone encima de la muñeca, lo acomoda hasta que ella se siente convencida de en donde debe de ir colocado; toma una especie de bolígrafo y marca encima del papel siguiendo las líneas del trazo. Ya acabado, retira el pequeño papel dando la apariencia que retirará una calcomanía. –¿Así está bien? –pregunta el hombre y ella asiente al ver la marca tenue que ha quedado en su muñeca, voltea a verme, está encantada. Darin toma de la parte de abajo un artefacto que está pegado a un cable muy largo conectado a otro aparato en el mismo nivel de donde tomo el primero, además de un pequeño frasco de plástico con un líquido que se nota entre gris y verde; mete la punta del artefacto y enciende la máquina apareciendo un zumbido, con lo que parece está empezando a absorber la tinta. Apaga la máquina cuando cree que ya es suficiente, deja lo que podría decir es la "aguja" que hará el tatuaje sobre la mesita, para nuevamente tomar del segundo nivel un frasco, explicando que es lidocaína que servirá como anestésico, abre el frasco y se encuentra en forma de gel, introduce sus dedos para tomar un poco y deja en el antebrazo de ella una pequeña porción de la sustancia. Toma un poco con el dedo y lo aplica sobre el diseño, vuelve a tomar el artefacto, lo enciende, y comienza a perforar la tersa piel de Scully. Un ligero gemido se escapa de sus labios, al escucharlo, comienzo a sentir una corriente eléctrica por toda mi espalda, tensándome. Le ofrezco mi mano que ella aprieta con más fuerza cada vez que la aguja muerde su carne para ir dejando la tinta en su piel de leche. Darin va dejando la marca indeleble por intervalos, retira la aguja, limpia el exceso de tinta que no se impregnó y aplica otro poco del gel anestésico. Su rostro gesticula ante las sensaciones que recibe pero no es dolor, es cómo si lo estuviera disfrutando. Otro ligero gemido, otro apretón. ¿Sería muy perverso de mi parte si le hiciera el amor en este sofá? Si Darin no acaba rápido no responderé por mis actos. Poco a poco el trazado se fue completando hasta quedar terminado. Darin limpia por completo el área y le da instrucciones de cómo debe de cuidar el tatuaje para que no se presenten complicaciones o infecciones. Scully se levanta del sillón y queda frente a mí.

Veo en mi muñeca el resultado final, es un pequeño y sutil trazo. Busco la mirada de Mulder y se lo muestro. –Esto es el símbolo de mi promesa hacia ti, de que nunca te dejaré ya que fue la opción que tome hace muchos años. También significa que nunca me rendiré, que seguiré luchando hombro a hombro contigo, para alcanzar la verdad y encontrar nuestro milagro –. Sus ojos se humedecen, toma con gentileza mi mano para poder apreciar mejor el tatuaje. Lo mira mientras acaricia mi mano y antebrazo, hasta que vuelve sus dulces ojos hacia mí.

–He sido afortunado en tenerte todos estos años a mi lado como compañera y amiga –. Scully baja la mirada, pero reacciono levantando su barbilla con mi mano –Ahora estamos juntos, y aunque nunca me quitare de la mente que no te merezco, yo también quiero corresponder a la opción que has tomado de seguir a mi lado. Así que si me lo permites tomaré este mismo símbolo para grabarlo en mi piel como señal del compromiso que estamos haciendo de estar juntos –. Scully queda sorprendida ante lo que acabo de decir. Llamo a Darin para pedirle que prepare todo para hacerme el mismo tatuaje. Me siento en el sillón, arremango la camisa. Ahora es ella la que está a mi lado y toma mi mano. Este contacto desde siempre ha sido tan importante para nosotros; nuestras manos tocándose, aferrándose la una con la otra, estableciendo que al estar entrelazadas, declaramos que nos pertenecemos. Incluso antes de que nos besáramos por primera vez esta simple caricia era lo que más deseaba en el mundo al estar con ella. Darin ya tiene listo las cosas y comienza. Al sentir la aguja lacerando mi piel, miro a Scully, siento vergüenza pero no bajare mi mirada nunca más, había asumido la derrota ante la muerte pero lo que ha pasado aquí me ha ayudado a ver que tengo porque luchar. Aunque mi cerebro se esté apagando, mientras esté vivo haré todo lo posible para revertir esto. No puedo permitir dejarla sola. Tomo su mano y mientras Darin continúa con su labor beso su mano. Ella sabe lo que siento, nunca hemos necesitado mucho las palabras. Nuevamente ella me ha salvado, ha sido esa Estrella Polar, como cariñosamente la llamo su padre, que me ha dado luz, en la oscuridad que me encontraba. Con este símbolo hago mi promesa de encontrar una cura y ahora más que nunca la tengo que encontrar por mi y por ella.

17:23 HRS.

TRAVELODGE BAY BEACH

HABITACIÓN 12

VIRGINIA BEACH, VIRGINIA

Despierto, enseguida me percato que la tarde de este domingo comienza a mostrar sus colores dorados en la iluminación del cuarto. Las cortinas danzan con la brisa que entra por el gran ventanal del balcón. El sonido de las olas es tan relajante que no pude evitar quedar dormida. Después de hacernos los tatuajes almorzamos en un pequeño restaurant de mariscos, donde degustamos una ligera comida de frutos del mar y vino blanco, lo sentí como una celebración por esta especie de votos que nos hemos hecho. Regresamos al cuarto de hotel. Teníamos que preparar las maletas, para alistar nuestra partida; sin embargo todas las emociones que surgieron horas atrás se convirtieron en combustible para una tarde apasionada. Fue tal el desborde de energía en cada caricia, beso y dentellada que después de alcanzar el cenit de nuestro éxtasis quede tan relajada que me dormí enredada en sus brazos. Pero, algo me ha despertado, parece que alguien no me acompañó en mis sueños. Mulder se quedo despierto, aún cuando sigue acostado en la cama, está con la lap top. El que este pegado a la computadora no es ninguna novedad. Por su rostro interpreto que tiene rato buscando algo.

–Hey

–Hey –me responde mi saludo mientras me desperezo.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende que no te hayas dormido? –le pregunto a manera de protesta, mientras hago un mohín.

–Lo siento, han pasado cuatro días alejado de la oficina, solo estoy revisando si ha habido algún reporte –comenta, pero sigue concentrado en su búsqueda. Me acercó para apretarme a él, y ver que hay en la pantalla. Pero la cierra de inmediato, deja la lap top en el suelo y se vuelve hacía mí para darme un beso. –agente Scully, por mucho que estos días hayan sido maravillosos, debemos presentarnos a la oficina pasado mañana. Solo estoy haciendo lo acostumbrado; buscando un caso que sea un reto para nuestras habilidades. ¿Cómo crees que he conseguido los casos todo este tiempo, en estos ocho años? –Enseguida se coloca encima de mí, sujeta mis manos por encima de la cabeza, para comenzar a besar mi cuello y hombro.

–Usted siempre tan responsable agente Mulder –busca mis labios, pero yo le muerdo su labio inferior, se sorprende tanto que logro zafarme de su agarre para colocarme encima de él. El me toma de la cintura con sus grandes manos, muy complacido con la nueva posición.

beep-beep-beep-beep-beep*

Suena su celular que está sobre la mesita de noche. –Justo cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes –se lamenta, y lo toma. Se fija en el identificador de llamada. –¡Es Skinner! –contesta enseguida, me bajo hacia la cama, además de cubrir mi cuerpo con la sábana tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No quisiera que el Director Adjunto se haga una mala idea de lo que hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre. Él autorizo la licencia hasta el martes y sabe que estamos juntos en este viaje, pero no creo que sepa que tan juntos estamos en realidad. Algún día será pertinente decírselo, pero ha arriesgado mucho por nosotros, como para aumentar más sus preocupaciones tratando de encubrir nuestra relación. –Muy bien Señor, se lo comunicare a la agente Scully tan pronto la vea y saldremos de inmediato –. Skinner sabe muy bien como arruinar el final de unos días de asueto.

–OK Scully –deja el celular otra vez en la mesita. –¿Te apetece seguir tomando más días de sol en la playa? –Lo miro extrañada por su pregunta. –Un hombre fue encontrado muerto decapitado, y la policía no tiene ni idea de cómo pudo ser o de algún sospechoso que pudiera hacerlo.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver con pasar más días en la playa? –Pregunto ante la cara de gran satisfacción que tiene Mulder.

–El caso es en Santa Mónica, en California –. Dice con su mejor sonrisa, yo simplemente levantó mi ceja a manera de reprimenda.

–¡No pienso volar hasta California, solo por un caso de decapitación! –. Se acerca a mí para besar mi hombro, comenzando un camino de húmedos besos hasta mi cuello.

Se detiene cerca de mi oído y susurra, –vamos Scully tratemos de resolverlo rápido y podremos quedarnos hasta un par de días. Además hablé con el conserje de tu edificio mientras dormías; todavía no han terminado de arreglar tu departamento. Por favor. Creo que será algo mágico –. Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, ¿por qué será que no puede negarle nada cuando muerde mi oreja. Creo que me seguiré negándome un poco más para que use todas sus técnicas de convencimiento. Eso sí que será mágico.

MARTES 21 DE MARZO DE 2000

CARRETERA 53, 3170 OESTE, DEPARTAMENTO 35

GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON D.C.

RESIDENCIA DE DANA SCULLY

18:52 HRS.

Estoy tan harta de las actitudes de Mulder. Solo provoca que llegue a mi casa azotando la puerta y arrojando los zapatos a cualquier lado. Fue otro día frustrante en la oficina. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Simplemente está tan hermético, ensimismado en lo que sea que ahora le obsesiona, haciéndome sentir que no existo. Hace tan solo dos semanas que todo era muy distinto, realmente pensé que después de lo vivido en Virginia Beach estaríamos con una unión más fortalecida. A tal grado sentí que nada nos separaría que al regresar de Santa Mónica, luego del caso Maleeni, busque un especialista para la remoción con laser del tatuaje en mi espalda. Pero todo ha ido en detrimento desde que regresamos de California. Mulder cada vez está más distante, se pasa todo el tiempo revisando expedientes antiguos, aunque claro es muy cuidadoso de no hacerlo frente a mí, pero he logrado darme cuenta. Llega más temprano que nunca a la oficina y se queda hasta mucho después de la hora de salida. Hoy simplemente me dijo que me fuera a casa que tenía que terminar de limpiar un archivero. ¡Nunca lo hace! En estos días han sido pocas las veces que llego a convencerlo para que almuerce, por lo menos un poco y solo porque le llevo algo, ya que ni siquiera quiere acompañarme a la hora de la comida. Ni que decir de los fines de semana, donde no se ha quedado a dormir. La semana pasada me avisó que iba a salir fuera de la ciudad por ayudar a los Pistoleros, y este fin de semana que estaba atrasado con el informe del caso O'Connor. ¡Demonios! Si yo hice el informe debido a que estaba convaleciente por las mordidas de serpiente. ¿Por quién me ha tomado? No estoy dispuesta a tolerar más su comportamiento. Tenemos que hablar claro o simplemente esto se terminará.

20:37

CARRETERA 53, 3170 OESTE

GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON D.C.

Me he portado como un imbécil con Scully. Si me quiere mandar al demonio, lo tendré bien merecido. No fue sino hasta que Scully azoto la puerta de la oficina al irse esta tarde, que reaccioné y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tanto es mi afán de encontrar una cura y que ella no se entere que estoy muriendo que la he apartado de mi lado con mis acciones. Ese día en Virginia Beach no solo le prometí a Scully que estaríamos juntos luchando para alcanzar la verdad, también me juré a mí mismo que hallaría los medios para salvar mi vida. Desde ese mismo momento comencé a buscar una solución. He tratando de encontrar en varias partes casos similares y los especialistas que atendieron dichos casos, procedimientos tanto convencionales como experimentales, y eso se me dificulta sin la ayuda en el área médica de Scully; Incluso he empezado a buscar casos de curaciones de enfermedades terminales en los Expedientes, revisando uno a uno cada archivo, a pesar de mi memoria fotográfica, para que no se me escape nada y pueda tener una opción que logre salvarme. Sin embargo al no decirle nada, he creado un abismo entre los dos. He estado tan absorto en mi búsqueda que me he aislado. Lo peor, es que no me daba cuenta del daño que le he estado haciendo con mi actitud; hasta el día de hoy. Ella trato de estar conmigo, con su mirada sabía que me estaba incitando a que le dijera lo que está pasando. Pero estúpidamente le conteste con monosílabos, evado sus miradas y trato de estar todo el tiempo alejado de ella. A la hora de la salida tomó mi mano de manera tan tierna invitándome sin decir palabra que la siguiera para ir a casa, y solo le dije que tenía que terminar de limpiar. Ni siquiera fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos, simplemente seguí leyendo y la deje partir. El sonido seco de la puerta azotándose me saco de mi ensimismamiento y fue cuando comprendí que si sigo así la perderé. Tome mi saco e hice lo más difícil; dejar que se fuera, rogando que tomara rumbo hacía su casa solamente. Decidí ir a la mía para darme un baño y cambiarme el traje por algo más cómodo, esperando que con el trascurrir del tiempo ella se calme. Ahora he llegado aquí, hasta donde vive, dispuesto a decirle todo. Todavía tengo mis dudas si es lo correcto. No quiero hacerla sufrir, pero estúpidamente en estos días igual lo estoy haciendo, aunque no por la misma situación. No quiero perderla, ya no puedo seguirle ocultando esto. Sé que está en casa porque antes de entrar al edificio me di cuenta de que las luces de la ventana están muy iluminadas. Por la hora debe de estar preparando la cena. Parado frente a su puerta pienso que ya no hay vuelta atrás, esto no se debe postergar más… toco la puerta.

20:42 HRS.

CARRETERA 53, 3170 OESTE, DEPARTAMENTO 35

GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON D.C.

RESIDENCIA DE DANA SCULLY

La puerta de la entrada es tocada con insistencia. Dana Scully sinceramente no espera a nadie está noche, aunque en su corazón quisiera creer que alguien en especial ha podido salir de su caparazón lleno de obsesiones y este frente a su puerta. En este momento le cuesta trabajo creer que ese milagro en particular se dé. Se retira de la estufa dónde está preparando su cena y deja en el fuego de las hornillas una cacerola con vegetales y otra con pasta. Se encamina a la sala toma el control de la TV, baja un poco el volumen, finalmente se acerca a la puerta y se fija en la mirilla para ver quién es. Su corazón da un vuelco al reconocer el rostro de la persona que sinceramente no creía que vendría. Quita el cerrojo y abre por fin la puerta. Quedan uno frente al otro en silencio, los segundos parecen siglos.

–Hola –dice tímidamente Fox Mulder.

Scully solo asiente con la cabeza, todas las emociones que siente provocan que ni siquiera pueda abrir la boca para emitir sonido.

–Pasaba por el vecindario y sé que aquí se come bien, muy saludable –. Mulder trata de poner su mejor rostro. –¿Puedo pasar?

–¿Por qué? –Pregunta ella con la ceja levantada taladrándolo con la mirada.

–Necesito hablar contigo. Sé que fui un imbécil en estos días, y tal vez no merezca tu perdón, pero por favor te pido, no, ¡te suplico que me escuches! –dice Mulder con mucha convicción.

Un nudo en la garganta provoca en Scully que su corazón se acelere y que sus ojos comiencen a humedecerse; por lo que baja la mirada para evitar que lo note. Abre por completo la puerta y se hace a un lado, invitándolo con un ademán ligero y rápido a pasar. –Por favor ve a la sala –, dice ella tratando de imprimirle seguridad a su voz y no la delaten sus emociones. –Tengo algo calentando en la estufa, permíteme un momento voy a apagarlo

Mulder se adentra al departamento, y aunque físicamente es alto, se siente pequeño ante lo que vendrá. El conoce los muebles de la sala perfectamente, se acomoda en el sofá rayado de tres piezas, casi por instinto frente al televisor. Está sintonizado en CNN, Sabe que ella prefiere ver las noticias cuando cena sola en la mesita del café. Sigue repasando en su mente como se lo dirá una y otra vez, pero cada frase que se le ocurre no lo convence. De repente en la pantalla una nota llama su atención.

Scully en la cocina se está dando tiempo para controlar sus emociones; ira, duda, alegría, amor; están agolpadas en su pecho. Él está aquí y parece que tiene la intención de arreglar las cosas, pero tampoco tiene que hacérselo tan fácil. Este es el momento de Mulder para que por fin derribe esos muros que lo aíslan. Todas las hornillas están apagadas y las cacerolas libres del peligro de que se queme su contenido. Da una última inspiración para enfrentarse a Mulder. Voltea y se dirige a la sala. Queda totalmente sorprendida al darse cuenta que no está. ¡Se ha ido!

–¡MULDER! –lo llama imperiosamente pero simplemente no contesta. Sabe simplemente que no está en el baño. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Qué significa todo esto? Cualquier rastro de una emoción cálida en ella se ha desvanecido. Solo queda una muy amarga ira. Se derrumba en el asiento lleva sus manos al rostro para masajearse las sienes. Cree que Mulder se ha arrepentido. Se siente dolida y abatida por esta nueva decepción de él. Hasta que repara en el televisor. Una nota terrible está anunciándose en la cadena de noticias. El secuestro de una niña de cinco años en Sacramento, California. Es entonces que se da cuenta que no ha huido. Una vieja cicatriz que nunca cerró ha vuelto a supurar. Lo más probable es que le este provocando a Mulder un nuevo tormento. Está cien por ciento segura que está dirigiéndose a la oficina para pedir ser asignado al caso, para poder usar toda su capacidad y encontrar a esa niña. A Scully solo le queda rezar por que la encuentre con bien. Posiblemente esa cicatriz lo deje vivir en paz, algún día.

Gilberto González González

Miércoles, 26 de junio de 2013

Minatitlán, Veracruz


	4. Confrontaciones

Dicotomía (Parte IV: Confrontaciones)

JUEVES 30 DE MARZO DE 2000

RESIDENCIA DE LA SEÑORA ARBUSTUS RAY

VICTORVILLE, CALIFORNIA

20:43 HRS.

El frío de la noche cala hasta los huesos en esta zona de las montañas del Norte de California. Para Dana Scully, Agente Especial del F.B.I toda la situación vivida en los últimos días le ha provocado varios nudos en el estomago; primordialmente al ver como su compañero, Fox Mulder, fue afectado por el caso de desaparición de la niña Amber Lynn LaPierre. Por la manera tan desesperada que solicitó hacerse cargo de la investigación. Por cómo se desmoronaba emocionalmente al afrontar la pérdida de su madre. Por las heridas que se volvían a abrir, y que iban magnificando ese dolor que nunca se fue del todo, al comenzar a buscar las pistas de su hermana por décadas desaparecida. Cuando lo escucho, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas reprimidas, leer las palabras del diario que encontraron. Y todo el esfuerzo realizado para que quedara en una incógnita nuevamente el destino final de Samantha Mulder. Sin embargo verlo emerger de la espesura de esa arboleda, le parece que toda esa tensión que había acumulado y que había estado dominando su rostro ha desaparecido. Pero no se confía.

–Mulder, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? –Pregunta Scully tratando de encontrar su mirada, para permitirse el volver a conectarse con él, pues ya tienen varios días de distanciamiento debido a lo que ha pasado en semanas anteriores.

–¡Estoy bien! –responde Mulder. Reacciona ante la ironía con una ligera mueca, imaginando si todo lo que habrá sentido él cada vez que escucho estas dos palabras de sus propios labios, se asemeja en algo a la angustia que está sintiendo ella. Mulder levanta la vista al firmamento estrellado y suspira –¡Soy libre!

Queda absorto observando las estrellas. Scully se acerca con cuidado. Lo que le relató la Señora Ray confirma que en verdad Samantha desapareció de la misma forma que lo hizo la pequeña Amber Lynn y eso significaría, de acuerdo a lo que concluyeron del caso, que a pesar de que de todo ellas murieron; por más energía en que se hayan convertido. Por ello la angustia que crece en su pecho, pues teme la reacción de Mulder. Está a un paso y es notorio que Mulder empieza a temblar ligeramente. No puede ver su rostro por completo. Un sollozo de él la pone en alerta y sin más cae de rodillas abatido. Llevándose las manos al rostro, un ligero llanto ahogado surge de su garganta. Scully se pone de rodillas junto a él para confortarlo.

–¡Se fue! ¡Se fue! ¡Samantha se ha ido para siempre! –Repite una y otra vez como un niño desesperado.

Ella lo abraza en silencio, para brindarle su apoyo, hacerle sentir su cariño y comprensión. Considera que no es el momento para pronunciar palabras, solo cobijarlo con su calor, permitiendo que él desahogue todo ese dolor acumulado por años.

–¡Está muerta! ¡Está muerta! ¡Está muerta! ¡Está muerta! –repite una y otra vez como lamento.

Scully se aprieta más a él, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza para consolarlo como a un pequeño desamparado.

Mulder se entrega a su abrazo mientras salen sus lágrimas. Se siente destrozado. Desde que tuvo claro de que su hermana fue abducida, ha hecho de todo para buscarla utilizando cualquier tipo de medio, oficiales y extra-oficiales. ¿Ahora que le queda? Sus padres están muertos, su hermana está muerta; y dentro de poco él estará muerto.

Este último pensamiento provoca que salga de su ensimismamiento, recordando la trágica realidad que debe afrontar; consciente de que tiene una promesa no dicha, y si grabada en su piel, para con esta mujer que está tratando de darle consuelo y que sabe hará hasta lo imposible para mitigar su sufrimiento.

Poco a poco se va tranquilizando. Scully le da un beso largo en la frente como si con esa caricia pudiera absorber su pena. Quiere subirlo al auto para llevarlo de regreso al motel para que descanse, lo necesita. Pero también piensa en Harold Piller que entró en desesperación al escuchar las palabras de Mulder. Siente la responsabilidad de buscarlo para regresar los tres juntos, debido a que es una zona apartada como para encontrar trasporte de regreso. Pero su dilema es que no quiere dejar solo a Mulder, él es su prioridad.

Cuidando sus palabras rompe el silencio, –Mulder, debo buscar a Harold para regresar, necesito saber que estarás bien. Puedo pedirle a la Señora Ray que te haga pasar a su casa…

Mulder reacciona, se aparta un poco de ella, para mirarla con los ojos enrojecidos por su llanto, y sin dejarla terminar su sugerencia dice… –Ya paso. Estoy bien, Scully! –, la toma por lo hombros para apartarse de su abrazo con actitud fatigada.– Vamos a buscarlo, para irnos a casa.

Scully duda un momento de sus palabras. Quiere creer en él, pero teme demasiado que puede derrumbarse en cualquier momento. –Está bien, lo buscaremos juntos –. Toma con su mano una de las suyas para apretarla y recibe un apretón de vuelta. Se levantan del suelo emprendiendo el camino a la arboleda por donde se dirigió Harold.

Lo ubican casi de inmediato, reclinado sobre un árbol en el mismo lugar en donde Mulder se despidió de Samantha. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche pueden apreciar la mirada perdida de Harold. Scully considera que ha entrado en un estado de shock; sin embargo Mulder se acerca a él, mostrando una cara distinta a la que mostró cuando se estaba desmoronando hace unos minutos por el dolor. Ya cerca de Harold, éste lo mira.

–Está en paz Harold, pero él siempre estará con usted –. El hombre cierra los ojos con aire resignado, dejando caer la cabeza. Mulder se inclina para levantarlo. A Scully le sorprende que no oponga resistencia. Esta noche estos dos hombres han encontrado un amargo fin a su búsqueda de años. Sabe perfectamente que muchas cosas cambiaran en la vida de ambos. Por obvias razones el que le preocupa es Mulder, y que es lo que hará a partir de ahora.

–Se despidió de su hermana ¿no es así? –Pregunta Harold en un murmullo a Mulder. Este asiente solo con un gesto.

–Fue su hijo quien me guió a ella –Harold suspira con desanimo y se encoge de hombros. Mulder coloca su mano en la espalda y lo dirige de camino de regreso al auto. Scully los sigue a prudente distancia, considera que Mulder al verse reflejado en la aflicción de Harold lo está ayudando a que saliera rápidamente de su propio pozo de angustia. Realmente desea que Mulder pueda recuperarse, por él y también por ella. Aún cuando las cosas entre ellos se han complicado, lo ama demasiado. Tiene que arreglar las cosas con él si van continuar juntos. Pero en estos momentos entiende que debe darle tiempo para que asimile lo que sucedió. Se recrimina por pensar egoístamente en querer componer su situación, pues en este momento de lejos no es una prioridad.

Comprende que a partir de ahora, Mulder se encuentra ante un escenario distinto. Todos estos años, encontrar a Samantha fue su directriz principal. Ahora finalmente pudo saber que ocurrió. Así que ¿cuáles serán sus nuevas motivaciones? ¿Cuál es la verdad que él buscará? ¿Querrá continuar con su trabajo en los Expedientes? ¿Querrá continuar con ella? Nuevamente ahí surge un pensamiento sobre su relación que la mortifica. La deshecha enseguida, se está adelantando demasiado a lo que puede pasar, cuando en este momento lo importante es ayudarlo a que supere la muerte de su madre y la de Samantha. Un paso a la vez. Un día a la vez.

No tiene que esforzarse mucho para convencer a Mulder de que ella debe manejar de regreso al motel, cree que de esta manera podrá comenzar a descansar. Incluso nota con satisfacción durante el trayecto que ha logrado mantener un semblante tranquilo y relajado; hasta le parece ver durante lapsos del viaje que ha logrado cerrar los ojos posiblemente este dormitando. Que lo haga, ella estará velando por él, siempre que haga falta.

23:57 HRS.

HABITACIÓN 121

RED CARRIAGE MOTEL

SACRAMENTO, CALIFORNIA

He logrado por fin que Mulder concilie el sueño, tarea nada sencilla debido a su insomnio crónico. Cuando llegamos al motel, Harold se despidió brevemente y se dirigió a su cuarto. Mulder se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje hasta llegar a su habitación. Opté por quedarme en su cuarto; sin importarme que se den cuenta los de la administración o el mismo Harold. No quise dejarlo solo, además Mulder no hizo ninguna objeción. Siguió mi consejo en silencio de tomar un baño, y con un escueto "no gracias" indicó que no quería cenar. Aunque yo sí mande pedir algo ligero para mí. Pude probar bocado mientras se estaba bañando. Se metió a la cama una vez que salió de la ducha; solo me descalce y me quite la chaqueta para recostarme con él. Deje la luz encendida de la lámpara de la mesita de noche y me acomodé para tener su cabeza en mi regazo, estuve acariciando su cabello hasta que logro dormirse.

Me siento algo cansada, pero tranquila y extrañamente sin mucho sueño. Deseo tanto reconfortarlo; hacerle sentir que no está solo, que sepa que estoy a su lado a pesar de todo. Pero de alguna manera las palabras sobraron mientras lo reconfortaba con mis caricias. Así que me limite al papel de una guardiana silenciosa; cuidándolo, brindándole mí cariño; así cómo sucedió hace unos días cuando falleció su madre. En muy poco tiempo ha tenido que afrontar terribles acontecimientos. Ni siquiera pudo asimilar adecuadamente la revelación del cáncer de su madre y la decisión de ella de terminar con su vida, sin despedirse de él, dejándolo con más dudas que respuestas por la desaparición de Samantha. Ahora afronta la verdad sobre el destino final de su pequeña hermana. Sé que es fuerte pero es demasiado dolor para lidiar en tan poco tiempo.

Lo contemplo y delineo el perímetro de su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos de manera suave. No quiero que nada perturbe su descanso, pero no puedo evitar acariciarlo. Daría lo que fuera si con tan simple gesto pudiera quitarle su dolor. Hace casi más de una semana la idea de terminar con él rondo por mi cabeza a causa de su hermetismo; pero soy una ilusa al creer que podría estar sin él. Se ha vuelto parte de mi vida, la cual ya no concibo si no está conmigo a mi lado. Él es simplemente así, obsesivo, inseguro; con dificultad muestra apertura a la gente por temor a ser lastimado. Y con mucha pero mucha culpa en su interior. Responsabilizándose siempre de los demás, sin importarle su propio bienestar o seguridad. Un rebelde que irá en contra de todos por la causa justa; un loco paranoico que no le importa lo que piensen de él si sabe que tiene la razón. Qué más puedo decir, ya que así me enamore de él. Lo beso en el cabello de su sien. Siento como se aprieta más a mí. Tranquilo, yo cuidaré de ti siempre.

Tengo un último pensamiento para Teena Mulder, ella y su padre Bill le hicieron mucho daño, pero no tanto para que los sentimientos de su corazón no surgieran de manera correcta. Eso fue gracias a Samantha, el compás que le dio dirección a toda esa necesidad de ser aceptado, por quienes solo se convirtieron en cáscaras llenas de resentimiento y amargura por la pérdida de su hija. No soy quien para maldecirla, Dios ha de juzgarla por sus acciones y espero que sepa perdonarla por lo que le hizo a su hijo.

02:33 HRS.

¡Dolor!

Un punzante dolor, que amenaza con partirme la cabeza desde lo más profundo de mi cráneo. Provocando que despierte. Reacciono movido por el intenso dolor. Trato de no despertar a Scully que al parecer está profundamente dormida. Lo sé por el hilillo de saliva que se escurre de la comisura de sus labios. Me aparto con éxito de su lado para no perturbarla de su sueño. La luz de la lámpara me taladra provocando que no pueda enfocar debido a pequeños destellos de colores que se hacen presentes en mi campo visual. Entrecierro los ojos y casi a tientas busco la puerta del baño para buscar mi neceser de viaje. Debido al dolor los malos olores del baño me causan una nausea terrible. Encuentro la pequeña bolsa negra y del cierre vertical saco un frasco de fenobarbital que la neuróloga prescribió para cuando tuviera mucho dolor. Saco una pequeña pastilla de cien miligramos que parto por la mitad. Aunque la doctora indicó que me tomara la pastilla completa, no me gustan los efectos cuando lo he hecho. Demasiado desorientado al otro día y me cuesta mucho trabajo levantarme en la mañana, con media pastilla tengo para aliviar el dolor y conciliar el sueño sin noquearme demasiado. Trago la mitad y devuelvo la otra al frasco. Guardo muy bien las pastillas en el neceser para evitar que Scully las descubra y así evitar explicaciones. Al salir del baño veo en la mesa más grande una botella de agua comenzada, la que supongo uso Scully para cenar y bebo de ella para ayudar a que baje mejor el medicamento.

Apago la luz de la lámpara de noche, para envolverme en la oscuridad. Regreso a la mesa, tomo asiento en la silla más cercana a está. Masajeo mis sienes, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Un esfuerzo inútil ya que nunca ayuda, pero es lo que hago mientras espero haga efecto el medicamento. Trato de mantener cerrados los ojos pero sin mucho éxito. Frente a mi está acostada Scully en la cama tenuemente iluminada por la luz que se llega a filtrar por las cortinas. Todo ha pasado tan rápido. Soy un maldito con suerte. No hemos arreglado nuestro distanciamiento pero aquí está ella haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para consolarme. Bueno, lo correcto sería decir que todavía no he arreglado nuestra situación. Antes de todo esto, ya había decidido revelarle a Scully, lo que me está pasando, que estoy muriendo, pero que no me he rendido que sigo buscando opciones. Se merece que sea sincero con ella. Más ahora que es lo único que me queda que valga la pena.

Otra punzada en el interior de mi cráneo y reprimo el quejido para que Scully no se despierte. Scully se remueve en las sábanas de la cama. Sería muy fácil dejarla despertar para entrar a su cálido cuidado. Sin embargo ella no ha descansado en estos días debido a que se ha estado preocupando por mí. Incluso no fui para nada accesible con ella, confrontándola cada vez que trató de ayudarme. Así que mejor la dejo descansar y si sigo sentado aquí se despertará en cualquier momento y se dará cuenta de que no estoy en la cama. Recorro el espacio entre la silla y la cama de manera muy pausada, ya que cada movimiento que realizo es agonía pura. Me recuesto a su lado rogando porque no se despierte. No podría fingir que me siento bien. Le doy la espalda y no es que no quiera estar en sus brazos pero una maniobra así la sacaría de su sueño.

¡Una punzada más! El dolor es tan insoportable en intenso que no puedo evitar moverme. Scully ahora sí, parece que ha notado mi inquietud porque comienzo a sentir que se mueve detrás de mío. Opto por lo más sencillo quedándome quieto, esperando que solo sea un leve cambio de posición. Sin embargo la mano de ella parece que comienza a palpar por el colchón. Así que se dará cuenta enseguida que estoy al otro lado de la cama.

–¿Mulder, estás despierto? –Dice en un susurro haciendo notar su somnolencia, incluso escucho un leve bostezo. No contesto ya que querrá saber como estoy; y por el insoportable dolor notaría enseguida que mi estado va mal. Sé que solo debo esperar a que haga efecto la pastilla. ¡Vamos Scully regresa a dormir!

Mis esperanzas se van desvaneciendo al sentir que se acerca a donde estoy, y sentir su mano en mi espalda –¿Mulder? –mantiene el volumen bajo, creo que piensa en la posibilidad de que siga dormido. Su mano sin embargo recorre el largo de mi espalda y llega a mi cabello donde sus dedos se enredan. A pesar de todo la la sensación es agradable.

–Sigue durmiendo, yo cuidare de ti –Eso lo sentí en la base de mi espalda, una corriente eléctrica generada por emoción que se ha disparado desde allí y rebota en mi garganta provocando un ligero gemido de mi parte. –Shh shh tranquilo, estoy aquí –busca confortarme y ya siento el calor de su aliento en mi rostro, y sus labios en mi mejilla.

–Mulder, Mulder, Mulder. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –Las puntas de su cabello cosquillean mi cara, su terso rostro está pegado por completo al mío, pero sin que este se recargue por completo. A pesar del dolor no puedo evitar sentirme un miserable debido a su comentario. Sé que a veces puedo llegar a ser un grandísimo bastardo; que la ha colocado en situaciones que violan el protocolo o su metodología. Que todas sus desgracias han sido porque ella quiso quedarse a trabajar conmigo. Comienzo a sentir algo tibio y húmedo recorriendo tenuemente entre su mejilla y la mía, tal parece que es una lágrima. ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir por mi causa? Se merece una vida mejor que perseguir luces en el cielo o monstruos que quieren devorarla. –Te quiero y te necesito tanto Mulder. No sabría qué hacer si no te tuviera en mi vida.

Siento que mi corazón es aplastado por millones de toneladas ante lo que acabo de escuchar. Debajo de mis parpados cerrados varias lágrimas son contenidas. Me resisto al impulso que surge en cada fibra de mí ser de abrazarla y confortarla. Pero también una parte de mi quiere apartarla lo más posible, la parte que sabe todo el daño que le ha causado el estar a mi lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando sepa que estoy muriendo? Siento mi cráneo reventar y no puedo evitar moverme ante otro latigazo de dolor. La mano de Scully se esmera en acariciar mi cabello, y como si sus manos fueran mágicas aminora mi agonía, la física claro está; la emocional dista mucho por sentir alivio.

–Como quisiera que me dijeras siempre lo que sientes y piensas. Me duele mucho tu hermetismo. A veces siento que no confías en mí. –Claro que confío en ti Scully, a veces te aparto por temor a que salgas lastimada. Yo tampoco podría vivir mucho si algo te pasara. Lo lamentable es que de todos modos estoy muriendo. Temo como te afecte. ¿Más sufrimiento por culpa mía? Ya había contemplado que solo acarrearía más pena a tu vida si supieras que me está pasando. Igual te enteraras el día que simplemente mi cerebro se apague. Puede ser que una mañana simplemente no despierte, o en medio de un caso, o en la oficina caiga desplomado y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Me prometí encontrar una solución a esto, por ti, solo por ti no me he rendido a morir. El motivo principal para continuar con los Expedientes era encontrar a mi hermana, pero ya está resuelto. Samantha simplemente se fue en la luz de estos seres que le permitieron irse para que no sufriera más. Yo no tengo esa suerte, me ha tocado una lenta degradación de mis funciones mentales. Tengo que hacer un último intento en encontrar una solución en los Expedientes, por ti Scully para no ser una aflicción más en tu corazón. ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

Las caricias de Scully van perdiendo su fuerza. Se ha quedado dormida. Ya sea el efecto de la pastilla o su toque el dolor va disminuyendo. Debo de cambiar mi actitud para con ella, no puedo ser fuente de más preocupación. Tampoco puedo decirle lo que me está pasando. Tengo que mostrarle que sigo interesado en el trabajo y en general en las cosas que me agradan, aunque cada día se agoten las opciones; debo hacerlo por ella; por Dana.

VIERNES 31 DE MARZO

HABITACIÓN 121

RED CARRIAGE MOTEL

8:27 HRS.

Poco a poco voy saliendo de la inconsciencia de un sueño profundo. Enseguida noto que no estoy sola en la cama, y que estoy vestida con la ropa de ayer. Debí haberme quedado dormida profundamente ya que me siento muy desorientada por no recordar en primera instancia que decidí pasar la noche con Mulder para cuidarlo, esto es una señal que debí caer rendida por los días que no descanse bien. Veo mi reloj, y es pasada las ocho y media. Supongo que de la mañana pues el cuarto tiene cortinas gruesas y oscuras, que impiden una adecuada luminosidad. Mulder sigue dormido, por lo que decido no despertarlo, que siga descansando que buena falta le hace. Comienzo a recordar lo último que hice anoche y eso fue solo recostarme con Mulder para confortarlo, ni me di cuenta en qué momento me quede dormida. La botella de agua que pedí con los bocadillos de anoche está casi vacía, ¿la habrá tomado Mulder durante la noche? No recuerdo que se haya levantado. Mi estomago protesta, diciéndome que tengo hambre de nuevo. Pasaré a mi cuarto ya que mi cepillo de dientes lo deje allá. Me lavaré y bajare a desayunar. También le pediré un emparedado a Mulder. Él tiene que comer algo, estoy segura que no ha probado alimento como corresponde en estos días.

Ya en mi habitación decido mejor ducharme y así cambiarme con ropa limpia. Llamo a recepción para que me comuniquen con Harold Piller para saber cómo está. Tristemente me informan que dejo su cuarto y pago su cuenta al amanecer. De verdad espero que pueda encontrar la paz ahora que sabe que nunca podrá encontrar a su hijo. Lo que me recuerda que debo estar lista por como reaccione Mulder y afronte su duelo, el de su madre y el de su hermana. Mulder pidió hace unos días vacaciones, pero lo que encontramos en la villa de Santa hizo que Mulder se involucrará de nuevo en la investigación. De todos modos le recordaré a Skinner esa solicitud para que Mulder descanse, aunque estoy muy consciente de que a mí no me dará vacaciones. Por más que le diga que estoy preocupada por él como podría justificar que necesito esos días sin implicar que es para cuidarlo.

Por fin logro comunicarme con Skinner, después de un par de minutos. Regresó a Washington luego de consignar al asesino de niños.

–Skinner.

–¿Señor? Soy la Agente Scully

–¿Cómo se encuentra el Agente Mulder? –Sé que su interés es sincero, lo mantuve al tanto de mis indagaciones cuando regresé a D.C.

–Para eso le hablaba Señor. ¿Recuerda que él pidió vacaciones?

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–Hasta ahora lo ha tomado bien, pero anoche…. es confuso hasta para mí explicarlo. Basta decir que Mulder pudo por fin saber que paso con su hermana. –Skinner guarda silencio por varios segundos, hasta que por fin decide responder.

–No tengo inconveniente que se tome un par de semanas. –dice no muy convencido de su propia decisión. –Sin embargo….

*toc toc toc*

Reacciono enseguida al toque de la puerta, abriéndola. Es Mulder. Me hago un lado para que pase, mientras sigo la conversación con Skinner… –Disculpe señor que decía, El Agente Mulder toco a la puerta y me distrajo.

–Decía Agente Scully que cuando estuve en la Oficina de Sacramento, gente de la Oficina de Los Ángeles trato de contactarme, para unos reportes extraños que llevan casi dos meses sucediendo en el área de Willow Park. Obviamente cuento con usted para que pueda ayudar a resolver este caso. ¿Tendría inconveniente para salir de Sacramento para Los Ángeles? –Mi rostro debe reflejar mi asombro porque Mulder, tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ah, sí Señor, eh, reservaré el primer vuelo a L.A. en este momento. –Su pequeña mueca divertida ha desaparecido del rostro de Mulder. Skinner deja unas instrucciones de con quién me debo reportar en la Oficina de L.A. para luego colgar, sin olvidar pedirme que le diga a Mulder que le manda todo su apoyo. Si realmente quisiera apoyarlo no me mandaría lejos de él.

–¿A qué vas a Los Ángeles Scully? –Hace uso de ese rostro de niño perdido que pone cuando quiere algo.

–La Oficina de L.A. quiere el apoyo de nuestro campo de investigación. Iré yo; Skinner te dio vacaciones. –Me le acerco y tomo sus manos.

–Antes de irnos pasemos a desayunar, ¿no? –Su tono es dulce y sin reproches.

–Regresaras directamente a D.C. o iras a…. –me detengo un poco, Mulder no ha visto nada sobre los arreglos funerarios de su madre. Pero no sé cómo decírselo.

–Iré contigo. Estoy libre ¿no? Y Los Ángeles es tan buen lugar como cualquiera. Tal vez el mejor ya que tu estarás ahí.

–¡Mulder! –Protesto un poco – no has visto nada del funeral de tu madre… Y debes descansar…

–Ella dejo arreglado todo. Platiqué con su abogado antes de venir para acá. Casi pareciera que no quería que me involucrara en el asunto –menciona un poco triste –, pasaran unos días para que entreguen su cuerpo debido al procedimiento de autopsia que solicité. Si quieres habló con el abogado y que me llame cuando este todo listo. Tratemos de resolver pronto el caso para ir juntos al funeral. No quiero estar solo.

Se a lo que se refiere. De igual manera tampoco quería dejarlo solo en estos días –. Está bien Mulder. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Estoy bien. –Sonríe sabe que su respuesta es una ironía por todas las veces que yo lo he dicho –. De verdad Scully estoy bien. Y es gracias a ti. –Sube mis manos a la altura de sus labios para besármelas. Siento que todos los colores incandescentes surgen en mi rostro. Todavía puedo ruborizarme con un acto tan sencillo de su parte. –Gracias Scully por estar conmigo. A veces olvido que somos dos y un equipo.

–¿Me dirás que es lo que te ha tenido tan distante estas últimas semanas? –Entonces él duda, es solo una milésima de segundo, un pequeño desvío de su mirada hacia abajo, que recompone instantáneamente, pero está ahí oculto para mí.

–¿De qué hablas? –Suelta mis manos y se aparta. –Todo está bien. Ven vamos a desayunar; y cuando terminemos reservamos el vuelo en primera clase yo invito.

–Mulder, Mulder, Mulder ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –baja la mirada, como si las baldosas del piso le pudieran aconsejar que es lo mejor para responderme. Alza la mirada con un gesto mezcla de angustia e incredulidad. Se mantiene en la misma actitud. –Claro, bien, como quieras… –me doy media vuelta para dirigirme a la cafetería, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos y sus secretos.

MARTES 4 DE ABRIL DE 2000

MONTLAWN MEMORIAL PARK

RALEIGH, CAROLINA DEL NORTE

11:32 HRS.

El día es esplendido, con un cielo de un azul intenso, algunas nubes muy blancas haciendo de contraste, y un sol de primavera magnánimo. Demasiado lindo el entorno como para un funeral. Pero estamos aquí para entregar el cuerpo de Teena Mulder a su última morada.

Mulder me comentó que su madre dispuso de todo. Fue un servicio sencillo al aire libre, en el cementerio, sin ritos religiosos. Al parecer la señora se había alejado desde hace mucho de cualquier tipo de religión. Solo unos cuantos parientes lejanos, ya que no tenía hermanos, un par de amigos y vecinos y su abogado que al parecer quiere platicar con Mulder después del servicio. Skinner está aquí, al igual que algunos agentes que aprecian a Mulder desde sus días en Ciencias del Comportamiento, incluso los Pistolero pudieron hacerse un tiempo para estar con su amigo. Mi propia madre también hace acto de presencia y por supuesto yo.

Todo transcurre como debe de ser en una ceremonia normal, sin palabras de algún pariente, o vecino. Muchos hubieran esperado que Mulder dijera algo pero tampoco se sorprenden por mantener su dolor en silencio. Al final cada uno de los presentes pasa con Mulder para dar las últimas condolencias y de esta manera retirarse para dar por concluida la ceremonia. Me mantengo a una distancia prudente, me he dado cuenta que Mulder ha salido fortalecido de esto, su actitud en esa bizarra cacería de monstruos en Los Ángeles, así me lo indicó. Mi madre pasa a darle un fuerte abrazo a Mulder y él le corresponde. Siempre me ha agradado lo especial de su buena relación. Se aparta y se dirige a mí dejando que los que faltan terminen de darle sus condolencias a Mulder.

–¿Me imagino que nos vamos juntos al aeropuerto de regreso a D.C. con Fox? –Asiento mientras tomo la mano de mi madre que me ofrece en una extraña actitud de consuelo. ¿Cómo ha estado él? No había tenido la oportunidad de preguntártelo.

–Parece que lo ha tomado bien, no me dice mucho pero creo que mejor de lo que hubiera previsto.

–¿Y tú como te sientes? –la miro sorprendida por su pregunta

–Estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Esboza una muy tenue sonrisa. Me pasa el brazo por la espalda.

–Lo pregunto, porque sé lo importante que es él para ti, y a partir de ahora tal vez tú seas la persona más cercana a él.

–Mamá… yo… –trato de contestar pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, por lo que mi madre está implicando y lo que cree saber.

–No me hagas caso Dana. No fue mi intención incomodarte. Sé muy bien que Fox te quiere y te va a necesitar.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en mi rostro, mientras bajo la mirada al suelo. –Realmente quisiera creerlo. A veces es tan obstinado, tan cerrado, no me permite entrar y decirme que es lo que le pasa o lo que está sintiendo… a veces eso lo dificulta es… es… como si fuera…

–¿Cómo tú? –Solo sonríe y termina por darme un abrazo completo, al cual correspondo llena de sentimientos encontrados. –Dana aunque es muy notoria sus diferencias tienen muchos puntos en común. Los dos son muy independientes, y les cuesta trabajo decirse lo que sienten, así que no dudes de él, pero principalmente no dudes de ti misma y de tu corazón –. La miro intuyendo no se está refiriendo a él como mi mejor amigo. Me da bastante curiosidad conocer qué es lo que cree saber mi madre sobre Mulder y yo, pero Skinner y los chicos se reúnen con nosotras, lo que convierte esto en una plática para otro día.

Nos quedamos observando como Mulder termina de saludar a la última persona que resulta ser el abogado de su madre. Un cincuentón robusto de estatura media con una calva que rivaliza con la de Skinner. Ambos se acercan a donde estamos mientras continúan platicando. Escucho del abogado algo sobre un testamento, pero guarda silencio una vez que se integran a nosotros.

–Yo me despido aquí – interrumpe Skinner con voz grave. –Mulder, espero verlo pronto en la oficina, luego de que termine sus arreglos. Siempre es valioso alguien de sus capacidades. –Los chicos y Mulder sonríen; creo que es su manera de darle a Mulder su apoyo.

–Nosotros también nos retiramos –, se adelanta Byers a comentar –debemos tomar un vuelo a San Francisco; invertimos en un proyecto que asesoramos y dentro de poco harán unas pruebas. Estamos muy ansiosos de ver los resultados.

–Te mantendremos al tanto Mulder, tal vez quieras participar ahora que serás rico… ¡ouff! –el leve codazo de Frohike a Langly en la boca del estómago le impide terminar su comentario inapropiado. Pero Mulder solo emite una sonrisa forzada a los chicos ante la mirada reprobatoria del abogado, mi madre y yo misma.

–Nos estamos viendo viejo –se despide Frohike y los chicos junto con Skinner se encaminan hacia la salida del cementerio ante la mirada de Mulder.

El silencio se cierne sobre nosotros, la tumba de Teena nos contempla. Los ojos de Mulder reflejan su pesadumbre y tengo que reprimir las ganas de confortarlo en mis brazos. Poco a poco el momento comienza a ser incomodo, pero se rompe debido al carraspeo del abogado, provocando la reacción de Mulder. –Oh si. Discúlpenme, les presento a Robert Goodwin abogado y notario de mi madre. La Señora Margaret Scully madre de mi compañera –mi madre extiende la mano atenta, la cual es correspondida de manera respetuosa. –La Agente Dana Scully –yo solo asiento y el robusto hombre esboza un gesto de amabilidad.

–Fox… –inicia el abogado un tanto dubitativo– …sé que tal vez no sea el momento pertinente, pero me gustaría aprovechar su presencia. Un colega muy amigo mío, me ha permitido hacer uso de la sala de juntas de su despacho, aquí en Raleigh, para dar lectura al testamento de su madre, para que firme los papeles correspondientes para que oficialmente tome posesión de su legado, y me indique sus opciones de lo que desea hacer con él.

Mulder reacciona mirando a mi madre, pues ella vino con nosotros. –No quisiera retrasar a la Señora Scully…

–Es Maggie, Fox. No te preocupes por nosotras, creo que no tendremos inconveniente en quedarnos en alguna cafetería, si hay una cercana al despacho, en lo que terminas tus trámites con el Señor Goodwin. –Mulder voltea de inmediato a ver al abogado buscando su aprobación.

–Yo no tengo inconveniente de que las señoras lo acompañen al despacho –, su madre no dispuso de ninguna clausula de secrecía, depende de usted Fox –. Mulder regresa su mirada alternando hacia nosotras, con un gesto trato de indicarle que lo que decida está bien, mientras que mi madre levanta su mano para darle una caricia al brazo derecho de Mulder indicando su aprobación.

–De acuerdo, entonces –, dijo Mulder– vaya por delante en su auto, para que nos indique el camino. Nosotros lo seguiremos en el nuestro –.

Llegamos al camino que atraviesa el cementerio, mamá se adelanta al Ford Mondeo rentado, y yo detengo a Mulder un momento. –Si deseas déjanos a mi madre y a mí en el centro comercial que vimos de camino al cementerio. ¿Sí?

Baja su mirada un tanto decepcionado por mi sugerencia, y casi como un suspiro, dice. –De verdad no tengo problema, pero como tú quieras –. Entiendo el mensaje y da la vuelta para seguir su paso al auto.

Tomo su mano, con la intención de que voltee a verme, quedo atrapada en sus ojos tristes y apagados. No quiere estar solo, pero tampoco me lo va a pedir. Asumí que querría privacidad en este asunto, pero entiendo que le duele mucho todavía. –Oye, está bien, solo era una sugerencia, pero te acompañamos, es posible que tardemos más si tenemos que pasar al centro comercial –. Asiente con la cabeza, tuerce la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba y puedo ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Con su mano en mi espalda me guía al auto donde mamá ya nos está esperando, su tacto en mi espalda siempre provoca chispazos eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo. Pude dejarlo solo por no pedirme que me quede con él, pero cuando realmente se lo propone manda las señales apropiadas para entenderlo, así que no es difícil que adivine lo que quiere, ojala fuera así de fácil sobre otras cosas. Me siento harta del juego del orgullo y la fortaleza, y como dijo mamá hace unos momentos debo hacer caso a lo que dice mi corazón y lo que siento es que debo estar con él. Ya en nuestro vehículo veo que al abogado abordo, con su auto encendido, aguarda a que emprendamos rumbo. Espero que sea para bien.

MIERCOLES 5 DE ABRIL DE 2000

VUELO 6200 DE UNITED AIRLINES

RUMBO A WASHINGTON D.C.

18:41 HRS.

Scully duerme plácidamente a once kilómetros de altura sobre el nivel del mar, envuelta en la manta que le pidió a la azafata al abordar. Siempre he envidiado su capacidad para poder conciliar el sueño en cualquier lado, casi de inmediato. Maggie está un asiento atrás de nosotros entretenida con una revista. Me siento satisfecho con las decisiones que he tomado. Mamá era la albacea de Papá luego de su muerte, como yo estaba desaparecido cuando eso ocurrió no me preocupe mucho del asunto. En verdad nunca quise su dinero, aunque sirvió para que tuviera una vida cómoda antes de salir de casa, y mi educación en Oxford. Mi padre dejó una cuenta de inversión con seis dígitos que Mamá no toco en los cuatro años desde su muerte; dos casas en Martha's Vineyard, una casa de veraneo en Quonochontaug. Mamá después del divorcio se sostenía de un fideicomiso que le dejaron mis abuelos a pesar de la generosa pensión que le dejo mi padre, pero casi no lo utilizaba a menos que fuera una emergencia de mantenimiento de la casa o de enfermedad mía cuando adolescente, sin embargo lo depositaba en una cuenta de ahorros. En esos días se me hacía raro, ahora entiendo mucho de su actitud para con él y todo lo que viniera de su persona. Nunca le perdonó sus decisiones y ni toda la riqueza de mundo compensaría lo que hizo. Su casa de Greenwich no es de las más lujosas del lugar, pero cualquiera le gustaría tenerla para formar a una familia. No puedo evitar mirar a Scully al tener ese pensamiento. Si la inseminación hubiese resultado, si las cosas hubiesen salido de manera distinta respecto a lo que me está matando, podríamos mandar al demonio al FBI, detener el maldito auto, tener una vida lo más parecida a un ideal de normalidad como ella misma lo dijo hace tiempo. Establecernos, ella dedicarse a la medicina y yo… realmente nunca vi otras opciones para mí. Buscar a Samantha, encontrar la verdad detrás de todo siempre fue lo único que me movió al principio. Después vino Scully, poco a poco se me fue metiendo en el corazón. Sonrío cuando recuerdo que al principio hice de todo para que saliera corriendo, y me dejara trabajar en paz, pero se mantuvo firme desafiando con su racionalidad cada loca teoría que proponía; con cada debate me fui haciendo adicto a ella, al punto de que ya no puedo investigar si no escucho su vocecita quejándose o recibo un alzamiento de ceja cuestionando mis actos. Con todo lo que le hicieron, abducirla, enfermarla, asesinar a Melissa, dejarla sin la capacidad de ser madre, lo convirtió en personal para ella, y le debía ayudarla a hacerle justicia, pero el año pasado esos desgraciados encontraron su justo castigo. Solo queda uno pero después de lo que me hizo a mí, parece que no le va muy bien. Según lo que me dijo Scully. Espero que pronto pague todo el sufrimiento que hizo pasar a todos los que tuvieron la desgracia de toparse con él, y ya no volvamos a saber de ese hijo de puta.

No le veo el caso a tener tantas casas, le dije al abogado que las ponga en venta, excepto la de Greenwich, pero si di instrucciones para que revisen, y lo que quede de las pertenencias de Sam lo conserve y lo lleve a la casa de mi madre, pero que lo demás también lo venda. También dispuse que con el dinero de las cuentas, se haga un fideicomiso que pondré a nombre de Scully. Tuve la precaución de que ni ella ni su madre escucharan. Sé que al principio lo rechazará, espero logre entender que con esto quiero darle una vida holgada y sin preocupaciones cuando ya no esté. Ella más que nadie se lo merece.

Acomodo bien la manta sobre ella, sé que puedo pasar horas viéndola dormir. –Siempre fue una dormilona. –La voz de Maggie casi me mata de la sorpresa, volteo enseguida y ahí está de pie a lado de mi asiento. Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro. –Disculpa, no quería asustarte, así que tranquilo Fox, ni que estuvieras haciendo algo malo.

–No, claro –le devuelvo la sonrisa. –Solo que no la esperaba. Espero no haberla hecho perder su tiempo ayer con el trámite y todo eso.

–Fox hijo, no te preocupes –, posa su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro más cercano a ella, – yo pase por eso con mi esposo. Bill y Charlie fueron de gran ayuda, así que no es algo por lo que uno deba pasar solo –. Retira su mano para colocarse y recargar su peso en el costado del respaldo del asiento que está delante de mí, cruza sus brazos y observa a Scully con ojos tiernos. –Son lugares ideales en donde están ubicadas esas casas. En cualquiera se podría tener un lindo hogar, con una familia –. Mi cara debe de estar para premio ante la audacia del comentario de Maggie, sin embargo recuerdos amargos pasan instantáneamente por mi mente. Desgraciadamente la gente que habito en esas casas nunca pudo encontrar la felicidad en sus cuatro paredes –. Perdón Fox, no quise ser entrometida –dirigiéndose a mí con el rostro apenado.

–No se preocupe, tiene razón Maggie –le sonrió un poco y tomo nota mental de su indirecta. Yo también deseo eso para su hija.

–Sé que harás lo correcto Fox. Con tu permiso hijo, voy al sanitario.

La veo alejarse por el pasillo. Como quisiera que las esperanzas que Maggie se hicieran realidad. Un hogar, una familia, pequeños niños pelirrojos corriendo por un jardín verde. Solo sueños de una vida que nunca será.

JUEVES 20 DE ABRIL DE 2000

CUARTEL GENERAL DEL F.B.I.

SÓTANO DEL EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER

WASHIGTON D.C.

7:47 HRS.

¿En qué demonios estaba ella pensando? ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacer tamaña estupidez? Podría estar muerta en estos momentos, y sin saber en dónde está. Podría ser parte de los experimentos de ese maldito hijo de puta. Pudo morir, y yo no hubiese podido hacer nada para salvarla.

Eran los pensamientos que una y otra vez aparecían en su mente como un mantra tormentoso. Sentado en su escritorio totalmente quieto, cualquiera que hubiese llegado en ese momento irremediablemente concluiría que es parte del mobiliario de la oficina. Con el ceño endurecido por la furia, las peores imágenes de ella siendo encerrada, torturada o simplemente asesinada carcomen su cordura, dejándolo en un pozo de angustia e impotencia ya que no puede imaginarse un mundo si ella. Por otro lado no podía concebir cómo fue posible que se subiera a un vehículo con el responsable de muchas de sus desgracias, así sin más. El solo concepto lo deja frío, kilómetros y kilómetros de carretera. ¿Cómo pudo soportar el incomodo silencio estando con esa pútrida hez de la humanidad? Porque no hablaron, ¿o sí? ¿O de que hablarían? ¿De las propiedades curativas del tan ponderado chip? ¿De sus aplicaciones? ¿O simplemente hablaron de cosas triviales y sin importancia? Nuevamente la idea de que pudieran hablar sobre él resuena en los intrincados recónditos de su mente paranoica; en algún rincón ha estado latente, desde que supo que estaba con el Fumador de mierda, y esporádicamente asoma a su imaginación como víbora a esparcir su ponzoña dentro de sus pensamientos.

Siempre ha creído que a fin de cuentas él fue el responsable de asignarla en los Expedientes X en primer lugar; y desde luego cada uno de los informes que ella redactaba meticulosamente, al principio, debían terminar siendo revisados por él… la pequeña espía pelirroja. De un impulso se levanta y tira de un manotazo todo lo que hay en su escritorio al recordar esa vieja noción de ella, como parte de la conspiración. Queda apoyado todo su peso sobre sus puños cerrados en el escritorio despejado. Enseguida llega el arrepentimiento por siquiera llegar a considerarla una traidora. Ni siquiera el descubrimiento de esos correos electrónicos en su disco duro lo perturbó, sabía que no era ella, cosa que confirmo luego de leerlos, no eran sus palabras. Pero que ella estuviera con el maldito Fumador. Eso le dolía y le daba al mismo tiempo mucho temor por lo que pudo pasarle. Esto era realmente lo que lo tenía de un humor de los mil diablos, la posibilidad de perderla. Comienza a levantar primero el teléfono de las cosas que tiro y por ser lo menos complicado de ordenar, cuando nota el sonido familiar de unos tacones altos contra el frío suelo del pasillo que accede a su oficina, es un golpeteo que conoce muy bien, pero particularmente hoy no se alegra de escucharlo; y menos cuando extrañamente ha llegado tan temprano y vea el desastre que su arrebato ha causado. La puerta se abre, mientras continua recogiendo las cosas del suelo, lo que sea con tal de no mirarla.

Ella entra y contrario a su costumbre no trata de ubicarlo dentro de la oficina, cuando sabe de antemano que está ahí. Se dio cuenta de su presencia antes de abrir la puerta porque escuchó ruidos dentro. Así que con un gesto adusto se encamina directamente al escritorio del fondo, donde están los proyectores de diapositivas, para dejar su portafolio. Se suponía que llegar más temprano que él, le daría cierta ventaja para afrontarlo después de lo que paso el día anterior; luego de ir a ese edificio dónde estaba segura encontrarían el despacho del viejo Spender. Pero no fue así. Solo fue un tinglado que utilizó para sus fines. El regreso a casa en el auto fue el silencio más tenso que ha vivido con él en todos los años que llevan juntos. De por si en el departamento de Mulder, cuando trataron de descifrar el disco, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir al verlo en esa postura tan tensa y esa mirada con la que hubiese podido congelar el infierno. Y claro, con la presencia de los Pistoleros no podía tener un acercamiento más significativo. Cuando descubrieron que solo era un disco vacio, quería que la tierra se la tragara y la mirada fiera de él la congelo. Percibió en él, la idea de que lo había traicionado. Es por eso que lo llevó a ese lugar, para que viera con sus propios ojos que no era un engaño. Pero fue un vano intento. Entonces consideró ideal llegar a su propia casa dónde podrían hablar más tranquilos de todo lo sucedido, pero nunca imaginó lo que paso a continuación. Mulder estacionó el auto frente a su edificio, apretando el volante con ambas manos tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos, solo miraba al frente sin apagar el auto y con un semblante que gritaba ¡bájate!, y así lo hizo. Ni bien cerró la puerta del vehículo, el chirriar de los neumáticos la sorprendió dejándola estática.

Entiende hasta cierto punto su enojo, por como pasaron las cosas, pero encuentra exagerada su reacción y no está dispuesta a tolerarlo más. Por eso vino temprano para esperarlo en la oficina y confrontarlo de una vez; para decirle un par de cosas respecto a su actitud. Pero no contó con que él ya estuviera ahí. Había ensayado en casa una o dos formas de abordarlo, pero todo el plan se vino abajo. Así que mejor ir al punto más distante respecto a él dentro de la oficina, mientras planea y reformula la estrategia. Se tardó lo suficiente, respirando profundo y contando hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Gira para encaminarse al escritorio de Mulder, solo para percatarse que no está sentado en su silla. Está agachado justo debajo del poster del ovni, recogiendo papeles.

–¿Qué estas haciendo? –fue lo primero que salió de su boca más como un reflejo que por necesitar una explicación. Enseguida se percata que es lo que ha pasado; el escritorio está casi despejado salvo por el teléfono, la placa con su nombre fuera de lugar y unas cuantas carpetas, el resto estaba en el suelo y lo estaba recogiendo. Así que sigue con sus demostraciones pueriles, fue la conclusión. –Acá, de este lado cayeron unos de tus lápices. –Definitivamente ella no recogería nada de lo que su berrinche está provocando. El ni siquiera se digno a contestarle para indicarle que había escuchado su comentario. –¿Acaso no estaba el bote de basura para que te desquitaras con él? –su comentario sonó como si se regodeara de la situación y casi de inmediato lamentó lo dicho, solo quería pretender aligerar el ambiente.

–Los botes de basura los pateo para aplastarlos cuando yo cometo estupideces… – se levantó de su posición para poner lo que tenía en la mano sobre el escritorio, para después dejarse caer en su silla reclinable –…cuando mi compañera las comete, es que tiro al suelo lo que haya en el escritorio –. Ahí estaba su respuesta, un ataque directo, seco y de frente a sus decisiones.

–¿Mis acciones fueron estúpidas? –lo dijo en voz alta, con ambas cejas levantadas, en un tono incrédulo, como tratando de comprender lo dicho por él y que punto quiere llegar, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Mojo su labio superior con su lengua, su tic cuando el estrés surgía en ella. Al no responder su cuestionamiento, mientras él le sostenía la mirada, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no le iba a permitir que descalificara sus decisiones. –¿Exactamente qué demonios quisiste decir con eso? –su tono fue pausado pero contenía la furia que acompaña a la indignación.

Mulder apretó la mandíbula oscurecida por el vello de varios días si afeitar, sus ojos indefinidos ardían con furia, las palabras se atoraban en la garganta con las ganas que tenía de gritar y decir todo el coraje en forma de insultos transformando de esta manera sus peores temores. Pero no ahí, no en la oficina, para que todo mundo se enterase, dando más de que hablar sobre ellos. –¡Fue una estupidez irte con él! –, sus dientes apretados mientras sus labios escupían las palabras en un tono bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudieran herirla –…ya no digamos el hecho de que desapareciste sin decirme exactamente lo que planeabas, pero con lo que no puedo, es que me hayas mentido deliberada y llanamente ¡Tú de entre todos…! –, un dedo acusador se alzó señalándola mientras que la otra mano se apretaba en un puño trabado sobre la superficie de la mesa –¡…no lo hubiese esperado de ti! ¡Y menos cuando sabes más que cualquier otro, todo lo que ese malnacido nos ha hecho! ¡Pero por encima de cualquier cosa, todo lo que te ha hecho a ti! ¡A ti! –. Se levantó de la silla enérgicamente, ella permanecía inmóvil escuchando su reclamo cada una de sus palabras, las cuales le dolían no porque tuviera razón sino porque no podía creer el reclamo airado que le hacía. Él puso las manos en las caderas, mientras meneaba negativamente la cabeza ya sin mirarla a ella, sino a un punto indefinido en la habitación. –Me hiciste a un lado y…

–¡No tienes ninguna autoridad moral, para reclamarme sobre hacerte a un lado! –lo interrumpió bruscamente, con la voz temblando –¿o tu tan loada memoria fotográfica no logra retener todas las veces que me hiciste a un lado, dejándome atrás y arriesgando tu vida y carrera todo por tus malditas razones? –Se quedo impávido ante la reacción de Scully y sus ojos inyectados en furia. –¿Ya empiezas a entender cómo me sentí en cada una de las ocasiones en las que simplemente desapareciste, temiendo lo peor que te pudiera pasar? –. Dio media vuelta para no tener que mirarlo, estaba dolida por las palabras que él le espetó.

–¡En todas esas ocasiones te deje atrás por tu bien, para que estuvieras a salvo…! –respondió rápidamente, con la actitud fastidiada con la que se explica a alguien que tiene poca capacidad de comprensión. Ella volteo enseguida clavando sus ojos en él, parecía que lo pudiera golpear con la mirada.

–¡No soy una muñeca de cristal que debe de ser resguardada y protegida por ti! ¡Estoy igual de capacitada que tu para realizar mi labor como agente de campo! –, arremetía contra él –¡Y lo sabes perfectamente por todas las ocasiones, de las que ya perdí la cuenta, salve tu trasero! –enfatizó con vehemencia.

Se quedo sin palabras. Un minuto o tal vez un siglo, ¿quien contaba el tiempo? El silencio entre ellos parecía una especie de tregua, ante la batalla de reclamos. Tal vez era el momento de reflexionar lo dicho, antes de que se dijeran algo de lo que no pudieran retractarse, pero Mulder seguía furioso, no quería dejar pasar que en esta ocasión; según él, fue la acción más riesgosa que ella decidió llevar a cabo, por lo que realmente quería que lo reconociera. –Es cierto que salvaste mi trasero. Siempre lo haces, siempre estás ahí ayudándome… – Scully escuchaba, pero su indignación por la actitud de él, la había dejado en un tren desbocado de ira, y sus palabras reconociéndola como su salvadora no serían aceptadas para iniciar un intento de reconciliación. Ya se había abierto la cloaca y ella no iba a ser quien la cerrara. –¡De todos modos, me mentiste! ¡Nunca lo hubiese esperado de ti! –la mueca de disgusto que acompañó su última frase, era lo que más enojaba a Scully, ese rostro que le gritaba: "¡me has decepcionado!".

–Tienes el descaro de reclamarme tu indignación por algo que no es muy diferente a lo que tú hiciste –, dirigió sus pasos hacia él rodeando el escritorio, con los puños apretados clavando sus uñas en las palmas, –Si quieres hablar de decepción solo te recuerdo, que tú no estás exentó –, se acercaba a él amenazante –…aunque tal vez tu egoísmo no te permite recordar la vez que te mostré pruebas contundentes sobre quien tenía una agenda oculta, y te estaba viendo la cara. Pero en lugar de creerme, simplemente me descalificaste haciéndome parecer que solo estaba denostándola solo por antipatía, cuando lo único que he querido es encontrar la verdad igual que tu –. Justo frente a él a unos centímetros, tan cerca que su perfume lo inundaba. Se alejó, no por temor a ella, sino por lo que pudiera hacer él. –¡Dime si estaba equivocada esa vez! ¡Dímelo!

–¡¿Que quieres que te diga?! –exclamó encogiéndose de hombros mientras que sus brazos se flexionaban al unísono levantando las manos a la altura del pecho con las palmas hacia arriba como para recibir algo en ellas, en un gesto que indicaba "pues sí, tienes razón". Te lo dije esa vez. Diana si estaba confabulada con él… –hizo una pausa para reiniciar su contraataque, mientras se parapetaba poniendo el escritorio entre ellos–… así que, ¿qué crees que fue lo que pensé cuando me enteré que estabas con ese mismo desgraciado? ¿Dime como quieres que lo tome? Sobre todo cuando el conserje me dijo que no era la primera vez que estaba en tu edificio. Crees que en mi mente no ha pasado la idea de…

–No te atrevas siquiera a decirlo… ¡por qué no te lo perdonare jamás! –. Ahí estaba de nuevo, su falta de confianza hacia ella, después de tantos años. Eso la hería profundamente. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. –¡El vino a verme hace casi un mes, después de que tu madre murió! Fue para decirme que dejara de investigar los reportes sobre la búsqueda de Samantha ¡Y te lo dije en su momento! –Giro bruscamente su cara a la izquierda sobre el poster. Mojaba de nuevo su labio superior con la punta de la lengua, lágrimas de furia eran contenidas para que no salieran. Aclaro su garganta antes de continuar–Él no me dejo muchas opciones en esta ocasión, si sabía que te involucrabas se iría. Por eso fue que me puse un micrófono para grabar todo –. Buscaba encontrar el tono adecuado para que no sonara a una justificación – Dijo que saldríamos por varios días. Visitamos a esa señora, pero ahí no pude, fue hasta que recargamos combustible, que se presentó la oportunidad para enviártelo por correo. ¿No sé qué paso? Supongo que alguien lo interceptó –. Lo miro a los ojos de manera franca.

Puso las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla frente él. –¿Y de ahí viajaron toda la noche? ¿A dónde?

–Ya te lo dije ayer, llegamos a Milford, Pennsylvania. –Su quijada se proyectaba hacia adelante, dejando abierta su boca en un gesto de molestia.

Previamente Mulder ya había ubicado en el mapa el lugar. –Eso sigo sin entenderlo… – seguía tratando de encontrarle sentido –… ¿Dos días solo para llegar a Milford? – me estas tomando el pelo, está a medio día de aquí.

–¡Al principio no me dijo a donde iríamos! –. Su mano iba al rostro en señal de tensión, con las yemas de los dedos frotaba su frente. –En la estación de servicio, dónde te envié la primera grabación, él se hizo cargo de manejar y no supe en qué momento cayó la noche... – no tenía porque decírselo pero ya no había vuelta atrás –…quede inconsciente.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡No sé qué demonios paso! ¡Solo puedo pensar que de alguna manera el muy bastardo me narcotizó! ¡El muy maldito se ofendió cuando le reclame al otro día! –Mulder tomo el respaldo de la silla con sus manos levantándola levemente para azotarla contra el piso. Ahí estaba, el temor de que pudo hacerle algo que la dañara, lo fustigaba y salía en forma de furia explosiva.

–¡Te tuvo a su merced! – era una declaración, más para el que para ella, horrorizado en lo pudo hacerle mientras ella estaba inconsciente –¿Entonces llegaron al lugar el primer día al punto de reunión con el contacto, el tal Cobra?

Sus ojos azules apuntaban al piso, pero su mente pasaba las imágenes de los últimos días, apretaba más sus brazos a su cuerpo y ponía rígida su postura. Mulder tomó nota enseguida de su lenguaje corporal. Se estaba protegiendo. Era obvio que había pasado algo que la dejó vulnerable y expuesta –Cuando desperté esa mañana; estaba… –la prudencia dictó ahorrar los detalles –…en la habitación de una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. –Mulder también tenía las manos en las caderas mientras iba de un lado para otro como un gran felino enjaulado. –Según, teníamos que reunirnos en un restaurant…

–¡Por supuesto!, en un restaurant elegante –. Dijo Mulder entendiendo rápidamente.

Scully asintió aún cuando seguía molesta, en qué momento había pasado de los reclamos a una recapitulación de los hechos. Sabía de la capacidad deductiva de Mulder, pero le sorprendió la seguridad de su afirmación. Recordaba la incomodidad de la situación esa noche; la cena con el Fumador, el vestido escotado y elegante, el tiempo que transcurría sin saber quién era ese contacto misterioso. –¿Qué más da que tipo de restaurante era? –soltó con actitud cansada –De todos modos no se presentó, pero sí hizo llegar una nota para verlo temprano en la mañana a la mitad de un lago, para verlo a solas.

–¡Muy romántico! –dijo irónicamente Mulder.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – preguntó con gesto de incredulidad y repulsión al último comentario de Mulder. –No conocía al sujeto, Aún cuando él parecía que si… le sorprendió que lo cuestionara sobre el origen de la información, pero todo pasó a segundo plano cuando lo mataron.

–El viejo Spender manipuló tu computadora y cuenta de correo, para mantener el contacto con Cobra –. Una ligera punzada conocida empezó a molestarlo en su cabeza. –El contenido de las conversaciones no era del todo sobre aspectos profesionales, la intensión era establecer una cierta intimidad con él.

Todo empezó a tener algo de sentido entonces para Scully, incluso hasta cierto punto la actitud de Mulder. –¿Creíste que había sido yo? –¿sería posible que Mulder estuviera… celoso?

–No. –dijo él de manera seca y sin titubeos. –Al ver los mensajes me di cuenta enseguida que no eras tú. Por la forma de la redacción, demasiado abierta, brindado mucha confianza e incluso mostrándose muy emocional y el uso de ciertas palabras–. No era algo que quisiera escuchar, pero saber que Mulder pudiera identificarla por la forma que redacta le indicaba lo bien que la conocía. –Y tampoco puede ser tú, la que tomo la decisión de irse con él sin saber dónde. Eso sigo sin entenderlo… ¿qué demonios te motivo a ir con ese maldito?

–Era una magnífica oportunidad para tener evidencia material de esa tecnología…

–¡Por favor! No me vengas con eso –, el dolor punzante de su cabeza iba en crescendo. ¡Tienes un chip en tu nuca!, Podemos contactar a la gente que queda de la MUFON para tener acceso a los chips que le quitaron a las abducidas. Incluso de ser necesario, si tú me lo pides, puedo volver a entrar a las instalaciones del DARPA para darte los que quieras…

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que te pediría algo que te pusiera en riesgo? –soltó inmediatamente y casi sin pensar.

–Ese no es el punto, sino de que no era necesario irte con él… ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! –gritó. Ahí estaba, no eran celos, Scully comprendió porque estaba tan furioso, era la frustración generada por la impotencia lo que tenía así a Mulder. Él busco una silla para casi desplomarse en ella, cabizbajo y casi sin aliento continúo, además el dolor comenzó a disminuir al revelar los verdaderos motivos de su furia. –Pudiste haber muerto, y no hubiese podido hacer nada para evitarlo –. Las lágrimas de furia de Scully que estaban contenidas humedecieron sus ojos al escuchar, pero estaban acompañadas de un leve dolor en el pecho, ese dolor que surge cuando la aflicción empieza a acompañarte. –Por eso no lo entiendo Scully… ¿por qué te fuiste con él?

–Lo que dijo Spender me hizo pensar en algo y me aferre a esa idea olvidándome de casi todo… –si él fue capaz de sincerarse, ella debía corresponderle con toda honestidad–…si el chip puede curar todas las enfermedades, si entendía el funcionamiento de su tecnología, tal vez y solo un gran "tal vez"… podría hacer que una mujer estéril… pudiera ser fértil de nuevo –. Las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por su rostro. Mulder fue golpeado anímicamente con las palabras que dijo haciéndolo sentir de manera insignificante por su actitud ante la esperanza de Scully. –Tú me lo dijiste, que no me rindiera por un milagro, y no lo haré… –Mulder se levantó inmediatamente para acercarse a ella, la cual lo miro con ojos apesadumbrados por la tristeza, para luego cubrir su rostro con su mano derecha; ganas no le faltaban para abrazarla pero temía que lo dicho hoy los hubiese alejado. Ella tenía un brazo cruzando su pecho, que hacía de sostén para el brazo derecho que iba a su cara. El tomo su mano de manera cariñosa, para apartarla de su rostro y conectarse con su mirada.

–Yo… lo siento, perdón… –sin dudarlo ella se refugió en su pecho, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que Mulder la envolviera en un abrazo. No era muy común esa clase de gestos entre ellos en la oficina, cuidando siempre la imagen profesional como agentes del F.B.I., dejando lo de su relación fuera de las paredes del cuartel, lejos de cualquier mirada que los pudiera cuestionar o reprender, sin embargo ella a pesar de todo lo necesitaba, por supuesto que estaba enojada con él, ya que no eran las actitudes que mostró no era muy correctas, sin embargo surgieron debido al no saber manejar los sentimientos de impotencia al saberla en peligro, por lo que fue indulgente permitiéndose sentir su calor debido también a los propios deseos frustrados de ella y su motivos para acompañar al Fumador. –…me comporté como un imbécil, tenía tanto miedo… yo…

–Shhh no tienes que explicarme, entiendo por lo que has pasado, yo misma lo he vivido cuando te embarcas en una misión riesgosa, pero tengo fe que regresaras a mí, siempre –. Mulder no pudo evitar estrecharla más y sentirse más miserable sabiendo que en cualquier día la tendría que dejar sola.

–De todos modos, no vuelvas a hacerlo, irte sin decirme nada –ella se separo para lanzarle una mirada con una ceja perfectamente arqueada cuestionando su comentario.

–¿Disculpa? –Mulder esbozo una sonrisa ante la mirada contundente de Scully y su pregunta.

–No podrás hacer que deje de preocuparme por ti, y no es porque seas la más hermosa pero letal muñeca de cristal, la cual nunca dejaré de proteger. –Mulder la tenía sostenida de su cintura ante el gesto de resignación de ella.

–Lo haré si tu también prometes hacer lo mismo –Mulder no tenía opción, más que mover la cabeza afirmativamente, mintiéndole. Sabía que estaba siendo un bastardo al hacerlo, pero recordaba las palabras de ella, varias semanas atrás en ese motel de Sacramento. Aunque ha encontrado en los expedientes; reportes vinculados a una extraña leyenda india que bien valdría la pena investigar, pero no quiere todavía ser optimista al respecto.

El momento íntimo se cerró con un abrazo con el cuál trataban de subsanar cualquier grieta que pudiera haber hecho mella en su relación, difícil pero su relación al fin y al cabo. Pero su demostración no podía durar toda la vida aunque quisieran. El teléfono sonó y ella se separo por completo añadiendo que regresaba en un momento, entendiendo que iba al sanitario a arreglarse la cara debido a que sus lágrimas habían dejado huella en su maquillaje.

–Mulder. –contestó

–Agente Mulder –expresaba un Skinner rebosante de alegría, –me gustaría que la Agente Scully y usted, pasaran un momento por aquí.

–¿Señor? –preguntó Mulder extrañado ante el inusual tono de su superior inmediato.

–Tengo magnificas noticias. ¿Recuerda la asesoría para mi amigo Wayne Federman, el guionista de Hollywood? –cómo olvidarlo a él y el caso del tazón de Lázaro –pues acabo de recibir invitaciones para la premier de la película con el guión que escribió casi año y medio, inspirado en el caso en el que los acompañó, y quiero hacerles entrega de sus invitaciones; es para dentro de un par semanas. Pasen por mi despacho en cuento llegué la Agente Scully –. Y sin más colgó dejando al Agente con ideas encontradas por la idea de ir a Hollywood a ver una película.

Sonrió para sí mismo con todo lo que estaba viviendo con Scully y su relación con altibajos; su enfermedad y tratar de curarse; sus creencias para muchos excéntrica y la naturaleza de su trabajo, era posible que se escribiera un buen guión para una película, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?... A estas alturas no tenía nada que perder.

Gilberto González González

Sábado, 14 de diciembre de 2013

Minatitlán, Veracruz


	5. Finales

Último capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron un momento para leer este proyecto, el cuál tuve la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes. Para los que aguantaron la espera. Que lo disfruten

SÁBADO 6 DE MAYO DE 2000

CARRETERA RURAL

CONDADO DE SQUAMASH

20:02 HRS

La lluvia torrencial golpeaba con fuerza el angosto camino rural, durante la oscura noche de mediados de primavera. Provocaba que el Buick LeSabre rentado, fuera mucho más difícil de manejar. Esto ocasionaba en el conductor, pensamientos alternos respecto a su misión: Asesinar a sangre fría a una criatura inocente.

Fox Mulder se replanteaba una y otra vez el plan que tenía que ejecutar, desde que salió de su motel varias millas atrás. ¿En verdad lo iba a hacer? ¿Este era la mejor opción para salvar a la criatura? ¿Podría salvarse a sí mismo con lo que ideo con la guardiana de este pobre ser atormentado? Tendría que arriesgarse, pues cada día que pasaba los dolores eran más intensos, y frecuentes. Quedaba claro que su fin se aproximaba.

Por como la naturaleza dejaba sentir su presencia, tal parecía que algo o alguien, trataban de detenerlo. Por supuesto desechaba de inmediato la participación de un poder divino, sus creencias nunca fueron en ese contexto. Pero definitivamente si creía en esta criatura, en este chaman, este "devorador de almas" que por siglos había ingerido a cada enfermo incurable de estas regiones y que le provocaba que fuera deformándose poco a poco.

Tan solo hacía dos semanas y media que encontró el expediente de esta leyenda de los indios lakota, casi por accidente. Lo halló en el fondo del último cajón del archivero; y todo porque al guardar otros expedientes, que había revisado con la finalidad de encontrar una cura a la enfermedad que lo está matando. Al no colocarse correctamente las carpetas dentro del cajón metálico, tuvo que sacar todo para reordenarlo. Sin embargo este expediente estaba ahí en el fondo, atorado, impidiendo que se acomodaran las carpetas. Al tomarlo, unas hojas de soltaron cayendo al suelo. Cuando las levanto se dio cuenta que correspondían al alta médica de un hospital de Harrisburg en Pensilvania; sobre una persona de la región de los Apalaches en Pensilvania en el condado Squamash, para ser más precisos. Abrió el expediente inmediatamente, encontró seis reportes más de otros hospitales cercanos a la misma región, a lo largo de sesenta años. Todos indicaban la recuperación de personas con enfermedades terminales o crónicas de manera inexplicable. Además encontró la descripción de una leyenda india sobre un "devorador de almas". No recordaba haber leído este expediente, sobre todo porque este era el tipo de información que buscaba en primera instancia. Mucho menos había escuchado esta leyenda, lo que era muy raro debido a la fascinación que guardaba sobre las leyendas y el misticismo de los pueblos americanos. Reconociendo la letra de Arthur Dales, vio algunas de sus anotaciones, para concertar citas para entrevistas con algunos médicos sobre el caso de curación más reciente pero nada más. Era como si el destino le estuviera reservado este hallazgo. Al revisar los datos de los pacientes sanados se dio cuenta que todos eran del condado de Squamash y bien valdría la pena darse una vuelta por ahí a la menor oportunidad.

Consideró oportuna la invitación que Bill le hizo a Scully para que ella y Maggie pasaran los tres días de Pascua en San Diego. Era magnifico, tomando en cuenta que Scully y el acumularon varios días de permiso en los meses recientes, por lo que solo les darían ese fin de semana libre, el correspondiente a la Pascua y no las dos semanas como se acostumbra en el receso de primavera. Quedo muy sorprendido de que Scully no se mostrara entusiasmada de tomar estos días con su familia, incluso hasta le pareció verla molesta por tener que viajar, pero no dijo nada. Él sabía que la echaría de menos por dos razones. En primera, su presencia con la cual ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Además había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que compartieron el lecho. En segundo lugar se iba a embarcar a la revisión de datos clínicos en los cuales ella es la experta y no él; a estas alturas solo confiaba en ella, para ilustrarlo mejor en estos menesteres.

Un relámpago iluminaba por completo el recorrido por la carretera rural, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. La lluvia parecía que no tenía la intensión de disminuir su intensidad. En el punto que se encontraba, todavía faltaba un cuarto de hora más para llegar al hogar de los Hangemuhl, pero eso era en condiciones de un clima normal. No se atrevía a aumentar más la velocidad por temor a un accidente, era clave que pudiera detener a la criatura en presencia de Paul y Marie, así que centraba sus esperanzas en llegar a tiempo.

Una vez que Scully partió a casa de su hermano, lo primero que hizo fue revisar los antecedentes sobre el condado de Squamash. Era un pequeño valle dedicado a actividades agrícolas en medio de las montañas Apalaches. Se dio cuenta además de un reporte de desaparición de Marie Hangemuhl, una residente del área, denunciado por su hermana. Pero la denuncia fue retirada y se consideró todo como un malentendido. Pero lo que llamó poderosamente la atención a Mulder fue la enfermedad renal con pronósticos muy negativos de la señora Hangemuhl. Sintió una corazonada al respecto. Pero primero tenía que cerciorarse de los casos de los pacientes que se habían sanado, y eso le iba a llevar tiempo, por lo que no podía desperdiciar el fin de semana. Certificó los casos con algunos médicos del Centro de Conrol de Enfermedades y con un profesor de la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Pensilvania, al cual le costó trabajo ubicar por el periodo vacacional. Así que solo esperaba el momento de trasladarse a ese lugar.

Todo se complicó. Primero un caso de mujeres supuestamente desaparecidas a manos de un asesino en serie que se esfumaba en el aire. Les toco hacer una vigilancia en uno de los lugares más asquerosos que le había tocado estar. Mulder veía la situación, como la oportunidad de "castigar" a Scully por su viaje con el Fumador. La hizo pasar las noches y almorzar en esa pocilga, mientras que él lo hacía parecer como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Solo pudo disfrutar dos días de ver la incomodidad de Scully. Fue convocado por Skinner para realizar una investigación sobre la desaparición de la hija de un juez federal, para luego toparse con el extraño caso del ama de casa perfecta y el monstruo de los celos. Esto lo hizo replantearse muchos aspectos de su relación con Scully.

Se le ocurrió una oportunidad de pasar un fin de semana ideal con Scully, para compensarla por lo que padeció en la vigilancia. Sería un lindo fin de semana en la campiña inglesa, pero no quería ser obvio; así que enmascaro el viaje con el plan de ir a ver los círculos en el trigo. Pero la actitud de fastidio de ella, le provoco a él una reacción visceral, y no le quedo más remedio que tomar la posición de viajar solo; aún cuando hizo un último intento para logar convencerla, por lo que la llamo desde el aeropuerto, pero ella estaba decidida en no ceder. Dolido abordó el vuelo, pero a la mitad del viaje estaba sumamente arrepentido. Ni bien piso tierra en Heathrow buscó enseguida un pasaje de regreso.

De regresó del viejo continente, luego de encontrarla, quedo muy sorprendido por todo lo que Scully le reveló sobre su pasado. Además de escuchar sus reflexiones sobre las decisiones de su vida, y que tanto hubiesen cambiado de elegir opciones distintas. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al considerar una vida sin ella. Así que con todo ese parloteo sobre las decisiones que uno toma, trato de encubrir ese temor. Sin embargo al parecer ella estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida en el sofá, junto a él. Disfrutaba verla así, reflejando paz. Él no podía más que adorarla con ese semblante, solo el de su rostro inundado por el deseo rivalizaba con lo que gustaba ver en su rostro. Se dio cuenta que últimamente ella se quedaba dormida, más frecuentemente de lo usual. Estará muy cansada, o simplemente ella ya se aburría de él. Fue un pensamiento negativo que paso fugazmente. Luego de arroparla, se levantó para recoger la bandeja con las tazas y el té. Estaba terminando de lavar todo en el fregadero cuando sintió su cuerpo tibio pegado por completo a su espalda y rodeándolo con su abrazo.

–Por si tienes alguna duda. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de estar contigo

Lo dijo ella. Él cerró los ojos con alivio, como si necesitara escucharlo. Tomando sus manos, giro para envolverla con sus brazos levantándola del suelo y fundirse en un beso, el cual expresaba su deseo del uno por el otro. Así mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y besándose, cruzó el departamento para llevarla a la recamara. Era encontrarse de nuevo después de mucho tiempo. Él fue especialmente lento, como si le pidiera permiso al pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, desnudándose prenda a prenda. Con cada caricia fortalecían su vínculo quedando claro que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Fueron varías horas, con pocas palabras pero sin faltar la demostración de su deseo. Quedaron exhaustos mirándose el uno al otro por tanto tiempo que pareció una eternidad. Ella tuvo que romper el silencio para decirle que aunque no quería, no podía quedarse. No tenía ropa en el departamento de Mulder, tendría que pasar a su casa para cambiarse, pero con el tráfico de los lunes por la mañana lo mejor sería irse con tiempo para llegar puntual a la oficina. Ya totalmente relajado se quedo profundamente dormido por el "jet lag", fueron casi veinte horas de vuelo que acumuló, así que no era para menos. Ni siquiera la sintió cuando se levantó para ir a vestirse. Scully entró al cuarto de baño con el gesto descompuesto debido a una ligera nausea y sentirse afiebrada, ya tenía varios días así, pensó que posiblemente se estaba gestando un resfriado. Al terminar de arreglarse Lo vio profundamente dormido, no quiso despertarlo, consideró que mejor aprovechara los minutos que le quedaban antes de que sonara la alarma de su despertador.

La distancia a su destino iba disminuyendo de manera paulatina. A cada momento se afianzaba la decisión de Mulder sobre lo que iba a realizar. Scully fue requerida por Skinner para hacer unas autopsias, permitiéndole venir hace unos días para hacer su indagación. El sheriff Kurt Frey fue atento pero muy insistente en desestimar el reporte de desaparición. Como si fuera importante hacerlo. Ubico la casa de los Hangemuhl, quienes vivían a las afueras del pueblo, y tuvo un entrevista sencilla con ellos, que se tensó por sentirse abrumado por un ataque de jaquecas. Lo curioso que noto era el grado de ansiedad que mostraba la señora, si todo había sido una confusión, solo un arrebato. ¿Por qué tendría que estar tan preocupada? Además la apariencia frágil de la señora era tan evidente que consideraba incongruente que haya tenido un arrebato y solo irse unos días. No insistió más.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando salió de la casa de los Hangemuhl. Detuvo el auto, decidió dar una vuelta por el bosque circundante a la carretera. Sentía un extraño impulso que no lograba entender del todo, ni tampoco sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Después de mucho rato de deambular por el bosque, Mulder escucho un ruido de pisadas sobre hojas secas que lo alertó. A unos cuantos metros a su izquierda, pudo divisar algo difícil de ver por la tenue luz que brindaba el crepúsculo. Era de forma humana, desnudo, cubierto de un cabello largo y enmarañado. La criatura venía siguiendo al agente, pero este al darse cuenta de su presencia, hizo lo que su instinto le decía y corrió hacia el lugar en donde se sentía seguro. La persecución duro varios minutos hasta una cabaña apartada en medio del bosque. La luz del día menguaba creando los efectos de colores naranjas y azules en el cielo. La cabaña no estaba deshabitada pues en las ventanas mostraban una pálida iluminación titilante por lo que conjeturó que esa luz provenía de alguna lámpara de petróleo o velas.

Una mujer rubia de apariencia rústica salió de la cabaña antes de que el se acercara a la puerta. La mujer trataba de aparentar una actitud de firmeza pero era solo eso, una pose, se encontraba temerosa. Preguntó a Mulder quien era, y este sin problema se identificó. Él preguntó por el extraño ser; ella dudo un momento, se dio cuenta enseguida que la mujer sabía mucho más de lo que ella le llegara a decir, por lo que optó por una acción directa, considerando las pocas opciones que tenía no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar tiempo. Apartó a la mujer aun lado para poder entrar en la cabaña de inmediato, la cabaña era de una sola pieza con una mesa en el centro y solo un catre en una de las esquinas del fondo. La criatura se encontraba agazapada en la esquina contraria temerosa. Mulder al acercarse se percato de su apariencia, por completo desnudo, deforme, lleno de pústulas y úlceras, maltrecho, apenas humano. La mujer lo alcanzó muy preocupada diciendo que era un pobre enfermo. Mulder la miro inquisitivamente y le hablo directamente de la leyenda del "devorador de almas". Triste la mujer asintió y se acercó al pobre ser. Explicó que la gente del condado lo ha utilizado para sanarse por siglos y que su familia ha estado vinculada con él cuidándolo, pero aún cuando el ser ha hecho esto por la gente del pueblo, estos lo han tratado desde siempre como un animal. Mulder sintió pena por el desdichado, pero frente a él tenía el camino de su salvación.

Mulder se sinceró con la mujer, explicándole que estaba muriendo, y que el también necesitaría a la criatura. La mujer explicó lo que tendría que hacer. Al escuchar los detalles grotescos no sintió miedo, entendió el proceso. La criatura engullía al ser para separar el mal de la esencia, quedándose con la enfermedad que representaba sus pecados y está a su vez era reflejada en su cuerpo, provocando en este su sufrimiento eterno, y que en realidad el no se merecía. La criatura entonces devolvía un ser curado y limpio de todo mal. Pues se consideraba entonces que la enfermedad era sinónimo de maldad. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho él para ser castigado con lo que ahora tenía? ¿Había sido un arrogante intelectual? ¿Ofendido a otros por su sapiencia y conocimientos? ¿Todo el daño que le había provocado a Scully? Dejo a un lado la introspección de su comportamiento y decidió actuar. La mujer entendió, pero le dijo que fuera rápido, era posible que vinieran por la criatura en cualquier momento, pues a la gente del pueblo prefería tenerlo controlado, pero siempre los eludía regresando a ella y muchos lo sabían. Mulder se desvistió con algo de vergüenza ante la presencia de la mujer la cual apartó su mirada del agente a otro punto dentro de la cabaña, pero prefirió salir dejando solos a la criatura y a él. Ya acostado en la alfombra de diseños indígenas, su decisión se tambaleaba. La idea de ser devorado y que algo saliera mal sería catastrófico, sobre todo por tener la oportunidad de despedirse de Scully. Al fin y al cabo lo estaba haciendo por ella.

La criatura se acercaba, sus reacciones eran más por instinto, pareciera que podía identificar la presencia de la enfermedad de las personas. El "devorador" dislocaba su quijada, listo para su primer bocado, cuando la mujer entró intempestivamente en la cabaña alertando que se acercaba un vehículo. Era seguro que venían por el ser. La mujer levantó un extremo de la carpeta dejando descubierto un arillo de metal viejo y corroído que levantó; le dijo a Mulder que tomara toda su ropa y entrara ahí, mientras estaban esos imprevistos visitantes. Mulder se adentró en una cueva, más que un sótano. Decidió vestirse, escucho los ruidos de la gente que llegó, los cuales no tuvieron empacho en llevarse a la criatura para tenerla encerrada. No pudo más que lamentar la suerte del pobre ser. Espero un tiempo prudente para salir, evitando que alguien decidiera regresar lo encontrara ahí, pero fue la mujer quien se le adelantó abriendo la entrada de la cueva. Se encontraba sumamente afligida por el trato cruel al pobre sujeto, esto no podía continuar así, pues decía que no por ser inmortal y curar a todos la criatura se merecía dicho trato. Al escuchar esto, provocó en Mulder una idea con la cual criatura podría salvarse y posiblemente a él.

Por fin su largo trayecto llega a su fin, llega a la casa de los Hangemuhl, por segunda vez en el día de hoy. Por la guardiana de la criatura supo que Marie iba a ser devorada para aliviar su enfermedad renal, pero el llevar a cabo dicha acción provocaba en ella pánico, así que hace un par de semanas atrás no se había llevado a cabo el proceso. Sin embargo el mal de ella la seguía empeorando. Así que su esposo lograría convencerla en cualquier día de estos, por eso era importante tener a la mano a la criatura, por llegar a necesitarla para curar a Marie. Mulder preguntó algo que era crucial, la inmortalidad de la criatura. La mujer, le contó que cuando niña unos cazadores por equivocación le dispararon en el pecho, su padre temiendo la reacción de la gente del pueblo decidió ocultarlo y enterrarlo. Cuál sería su sorpresa que al cabo de unos días la criatura ya se encontraba en la cueva como si nada, salió de la tumba cavando por el subsuelo. Esto último era perfecto para el plan de Mulder.

Él detiene el auto frente a la casa y sale a la lluvia. Su vestimenta ya está empapada, pues habló con la mujer de la cabaña para ultimar detalles. El dispararía en zonas del cuerpo en dónde no dejara lugar a dudas que la criatura está muerta, por eso trajo su arma de repuesto, la Walther PPK, ya que no era factible que lo vincularan con ella y amenazaría a Paul con exponer lo que el pueblo ha hecho por tanto tiempo para que guardara silencio. Dejando las luces delanteras del auto encendidas, sube hasta el pórtico del frente, con la pistola de bajo calibre en la mano. En la puerta hay un símbolo circular con una cruz en medio. Él entra a la casa. Paul, lo ve entrar, y reconoce a Mulder, habló con él en la mañana. Esta entrevista fue con la finalidad de comprobar si ese era el día de ejecutar el ritual. Y no se equivocó

–¡Marie! –grita Paul, a la pobre mujer pálida, y vestida con un camisón para dormir, que se encuentra muy alterada por la situación. –¡No! ¡Por favor! –implora a Mulder, el cual se detiene a ver a los ojos de la criatura.

*bang* *bang *bang*

Tres disparos. La criatura cae al suelo. Marie llora horrorizada y corre a los brazos de su marido. Él la sujeta mientras solloza. Mulder sale de la casa y entra a su auto aún encendido. Él deja el arma sobre el asiento a su lado. La mira fijamente por un momento, luego levanta la vista hacia la casa con preocupación. Muchas cosas pueden ir mal y terminar tras las rejas. Cuenta con que la mujer rubia denuncie el hallazgo del ser como si fuera un desposeído ante el sheriff y lo den por muerto, para que lo entierren. Ella lo estará esperando, en la cueva, y ha quedado de acuerdo para que lo reciba a él, dentro de unas semanas. Sabe que se avecina una auditoria en la oficina, así que espera que en ese lapso de tiempo la situación esté calmada, para llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan. Contactará a Paul para que salve también a Marie; pero lo hará prometer que ya no permita que este ser sea sometido como un esclavo.

Si todo sale bien lo primero que hará es cancelar aquel servicio funerario que mando contratar hace varios meses en un arrebato al saberse condenado a muerte por su padecimiento. Después considera que es tiempo para convencer a Scully de dejar definitivamente el F.B.I., y por fin tener una vida normal juntos. Sabe que esta auditoría sobre gastos es el nuevo intento para cerrar la División de los Expedientes Secretos X, y en ese terreno, respecto al manejo de recursos, no podrá ganar. Pero tiene a Scully y eso es la mayor recompensa que pudiera recibir en esta vida, así que no todos son pérdidas. Coloca el auto en reversa para salir de los terrenos de la casa y se aleja conduciendo hacia la tormenta, con la sensación de que a partir de hoy no hay nada que temer.

Gilberto González González

Domingo, 22 de Diciembre de 2013

Minatitlán, Veracruz


End file.
